Collapse
by Susan Zell
Summary: Complete. A diplomatic mission goes awry, leaving Obi-wan, Anakin, and Padmé struggling to survive an assassination attempt.
1. Dangerous Negotiations

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 2A

TITLE: Collapse

AUTHOR: Susan Zell

DISCLAIMER: All characters from "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilms Ltd. No profit has been made by this venture. I've merely borrowed the characters to tell a small tale of "in between". All toys will be returned to their rightful place in the toy box at the conclusion of playtime. All scrapes and bruises are the fault of the previous owner….oh wait that's me.

SUMMARY: A diplomatic mission goes awry, leaving Obi-wan, Anakin, and Padmé struggling to survive an assassination attempt.

TIMELINE: Sometime after Bombad Jedi

SPOILERS: None

RATINGS: PG-13, Non-slash.

TYPE: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

WARNINGS: Violence

APOLOGIES: I am not a doctor nor do I play one on TV; Nor am I a SW fanatic with factual nuances at my beck and call; therefore, all discrepancies be it SW jargon/lore/etc or medical diagnoses are my own. Also, this story hasn't had the nurturing I usually give my stories. I've been distracted of late with a new career direction. But I know folks have been clamoring for a new story. Hopefully this one can stand enough on its own as a decent narrative that will bring interesting character interaction and exhilarating adventure.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm an Obi-wan fan, but I do love the father/son/brother relationship between Obi-wan and Anakin and how it plays out against the backdrop of the Clone Wars, both the movie versions and the television show. So my stories will evolve around that. Hopefully I've treated both characters with the respect they are due.

I know it's been a long time between stories, but there is no helping that. I don't post stories unless they are complete, aside from minor tweaking. Also, my new career takes precedent over all fan writing, but fear not since it still includes being a published author. Look for my new steampunk alternate history novel "Vampire Empire: The Greyfriar" on bookshelves soon under the name Clay and Susan Griffith. The link at the author's page will tell you all about it. Please check it out!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

_No plan, no matter how well designed, ever survives the first shot._

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 2A

CollapseThe struggle to maintain diplomatic relations with splintering governments demands the Senate send delegates in hopes of swaying more planets to the side of the Republic. However, not every mission is met with diplomacy. Senator Bail Organa has been arrested on the planet Nodeha for crimes against their sovereignty! Jedi Knights Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker escort Senator Padmé Amidala to negotiate his release and attempt to sway Prince Illidar and his expansive spice mines to the side of the Republic.

Chapter One

Dangerous Negotiations

Large tapestries hung over an elaborate throne to accent the court of Prince Illidar. The crown prince sat upon it flanked by a number of armed guards.

Senator Padmé Amidala was flanked by her own guards.

Two Jedi Knights walked with her down the long aisle toward the Prince, whose sharp dark eyes darted between the two tall men recognizing them for what they were.

"I am Senator Padmé Amidala, representative of the Republic, here to discuss the release of a political prisoner. Senator Bail Organa."

The Prince shifted in his seat, taking time to enjoy the view of the luscious woman before him. If he had known such a beautiful woman existed in the political arena he would have invited her instead of the annoying man currently residing in his dungeon.

"I see. And why should I release him? Do you have something to trade for such generosity? I'm sure you have much to offer me, Senator Amidala." he responded slowly, watching her eyes flash angrily. Nodeha was a world built on trade. He was well within his right to ask for compensation for any action.

The younger Jedi stepped forward to stand beside the Senator, perhaps a tad too quickly. "We offer your kingdom to remain intact!"

"Anakin." The bearded Jedi raised a warning hand to the other of his order and then directed his attention to the prince. "What we mean is you would gain the immense respect of the Republic for offering leniency in regards to any misunderstandings perpetrated. We are curious why the grand kingdom of Nodeha would arrest a Senator."

"He committed a crime."

"I find that highly unlikely," Amidala responded. "Bail Organa would never do anything of the sort. He came with good intentions to seek your alignment with the Republic cause."

"May I ask the crime?" The bearded Jedi repeated.

Prince Illidar studied him closely. He was cagey that one. Too quiet and too reserved. While the other Jedi looked ready to leap across the room and decapitate him with his diabolical lightsaber, the other one just stood there observing, much like the Prince himself. And that made him nervous.

"He represented falsehoods."

"That's a trifle vague," the elder Jedi replied dryly, stroking long fingers down the sides of his beard, his eyes never shifting from the Prince. "Care to enlighten us further?"

"He spoke of false pretenses and attempted the traitorous act of subjugating members of my staff to his cause when I expressly forbade it."

"One cannot be a traitor to an unaligned government. Specifically if he were invited by said government for the purpose of discussing an alliance." Senator Amidala stepped forward from the protection of the Jedi at her side.

"He was warned, but he was not discouraged."

"Perhaps Senator Organa was not aware of your customs," stated the bearded one again, his voice still soft and low in comparison to his compatriots.

"You cannot hold a member of the Republic Senate," Amidala insisted, her voice remained even despite the flash of anger in eyes, much to the Prince's surprise.

"On the contrary, I can do as I please. The Republic has no weight here. Your Senate requested audience to plead the case of the Republic's plight. I listened. I debated his presentation and while I was doing so he choose to spread his views among my people. It is my decision alone whether Nodeha joins the Republic!" The Prince slammed a gloved hand on the armrest of his throne. "I made sure he would not do so again." His tone held a taint of threat and malice, just as he had intended.

"I demand to see Senator Organa!" Amidala's voice rose, clearly letting her emotions get the better of her. It only made Prince Illidar smile.

The bearded Jedi's blue eyes narrowed and laid a calming hand on the Senator's arm. The younger Jedi leaned toward the other one his voice low.

_Did they sense something? It was fact that Jedi could not sense machines. They couldn't possibly know!_

The older Jedi stepped forward. "What the Senator meant was that we will need to see Senator Organa if you please, to corroborate his side of the story."

The Prince did not answer right away, contemplating his options. Then he grinned as another thought came to him. He nodded agreeably finally. "But your weapons remain here."

"Not on your life," responded the younger Jedi hotly.

"Then you will not enter. I would be a poor jailer if I allowed weaponry on just any visitor into the prison."

"I will go in to see Bail. You two can wait for me here." Senator Amidala voiced.

"Forget it. We're going." A look of heated anger passed between the young Jedi and the Senator. More and more interesting knowing what he did about Jedi, pondered the Prince.

"We will all go in," replied the quiet one. The bearded one relinquished his lightsaber first, his cool blue eyes boring into his as if searching for duplicity. But the Prince was a politician from birth, nothing but boredom showed there.

The prison was below ground, 500 meters under the mountain. They took a lift down to the lower levels where the rock walls made the air cold and damp. An armed detail met them below. A sergeant bowed low to the Prince and beckoned him aside for a moment whispering in his liege's ear.

"The older one is the renowned Sith Killer. The younger is the right hand of Palpatine, Chancellor of the Senate, also known as the Hero Without Fear."

The Prince paled. "Are they insane?" he hissed. "I can't possibly deliver _them_! They are at the top of the list. What would they have me do? Arrest them? No cell would hold them!"

Proving one's loyalty to the Separatists was one thing but taking on two Master Jedi was quite another. There was no way to meet the Trade Federation's demands. Though the request wasn't specific as to _how_ to deliver them, dead or alive, the Prince mused. He had their weapons, ample proof for any doubting Separatist.

He straightened coming to a decision, which he chose not to elaborate with the sergeant. "Escort them to the inner chamber. Use the south entrance."

"But, my lord, that is not toward the prison." The glare that earned him cowered the lowly sergeant. "As you wish, my lord."

_SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW_

Obi-wan exchanged a concerned glance with his fellow Jedi and former apprentice. They had both been privy to the layout of the palace before leaving Coruscant. This was definitely not the way to the prison. It was taking twice as long and veering well away from where they were supposed to be going.

"This seems a bit far out of the way for a dungeon," Anakin remarked icily.

The sergeant swallowed nervously. "We've had some planet quakes here recently that have made some of the sections impassible. This is the shortest route possible under the circumstances."

"Do tell," remarked Obi-wan.

"He's lying," stated Anakin with a definitive threat lacing his words.

"W-what?" The sergeant, despite his hesitation, did not pause in his steps. "There have been quakes."

"Where are you taking us?" demanded Obi-wan, his voice still even and non-threatening, but even so the sergeant faltered.

"Where my Prince decreed."

Suddenly, Anakin stiffened. "Master," he warned.

"I feel it."

"Feel what?" Padmé insisted.

Obi-wan grabbed the sergeant. "We're going back."

A great roar filled their ears; the lights flickered as shafts of fine silt fell to the earth around them. Padmé lowered her hands from her ears and gazed around curiously.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Another quake?" She pulled out a handheld lantern from her belt and flicked it on in case the power went out completely.

Abruptly the cavern floor shook. The sergeant and the Senator were thrown to the floor. Anakin and Obi-wan maintained their footing but only just. Sections of the stone walls crumbled.

"This is no quake!" Obi-wan shouted.

The sergeant was terrified. "He blew the pits! He blew them!"

"What are you talking about?" Anakin grabbed the man's shirt and brought him up to his face.

"The spice mine! Below this factory's power core. It will take out this whole section. We're going to die! He's going to kill us all!"

"The closest exit. Tell us now!"

The sergeant turned his horrified expression to Obi-wan and in that fateful moment made his decision whether to follow the orders of his insane prince or the Jedi. "We'll never make it back inside. There's another exit further down. But it's too far!"

"We're going to try." Obi-wan motioned them all to start moving.

The walls around them groaned and buckled under the tremendous stress of the explosion. Anakin grabbed Padmé 's arm and started running. Obi-wan chased after them, pulling the sergeant along after. The two Jedi could easily speed ahead but they were weighed down by their charges.

A wall of ahead of them broke away from it's support and started falling. It was massive enough to permanently block the passageway.

"Run!" Obi-wan shouted, knowing they had to make it across before it came down all the way.

Anakin picked up Padmé and force leapt across. Obi-wan tried to do the same with the sergeant but the man panicked and pulled away in fear, backpeddling from what he perceived as certain death.

"Obi-wan!" shouted Anakin. "There's no time." He feared his old master would try to run after the man, sealing his own fate and separating them, perhaps permanently. Anakin reached out with the force and held the wall back. He grunted under the strain, silently urging his friend to hurry.

Obi-wan raced back after the sergeant but not in time. Another section of the wall fell and crushed the sergeant beneath. Only then did Obi-wan spin about and force leapt back towards Anakin and Padmé. The moment he was with them, Anakin let the wall collapse into rubble.

"Come on!" Padmé yelled.

Cracks appeared above them running along the ceiling. They knew they weren't going to make it. Padmé ran ahead of the Jedi; she kept her fear under control as well as any soldier. Obi-wan admired that. He hated that she would pay the price along with himself and Anakin. Dust filled the air in the room, chocking and blinding them. The dim glow of an exit glinted less than fifty yards away when the Force screamed in their veins. Time had run out.

"We're not going to make it!" Anakin yelled.

A tremendous roar and agonizing groan filled their ears. An intense pressure filled their heads as the whole mountain collapsed. Obi-wan stopped running and looked up, gathering the very essence of the Force around him, filling him to capacity and beyond. It sang in him and he let it. His whole body was reinforced by the influx of energy, skin tingling with the rush of it. He would need everything at his disposal. His hands extended above him.

"Anakin! Stop!" he shouted to friend, who immediately obeyed and grabbed Padmé by the arm and yanked her roughly toward Obi-wan. She fell at his feet.

Anakin stood next to his Master and lent his own considerable power, their arms lifting to brace a mountain.


	2. To Kill A Jedi

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 2A

TITLE: Collapse

AUTHOR: Susan Zell

DISCLAIMER: All characters from "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilms Ltd. No profit has been made by this venture. I've merely borrowed the characters to tell a small tale of "in between". All toys will be returned to their rightful place in the toy box at the conclusion of playtime. All scrapes and bruises are the fault of the previous owner….oh wait that's me.

SUMMARY: A diplomatic mission goes awry, leaving Obi-wan, Anakin, and Padmé struggling to survive an assassination attempt.

TIMELINE: Sometime after Bombad Jedi

SPOILERS: none really

RATINGS: PG-13, Non-slash.

TYPE: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

WARNINGS: Violence

APOLOGIES: I am not a doctor nor do I play one on TV; Nor am I a SW fanatic with factual nuances at my beck and call; therefore, all discrepancies be it SW jargon/lore/etc or medical diagnoses are my own. Also, this story hasn't had the nurturing I usually give my stories. I've been distracted of late with a new career direction. But I know folks have been clamoring for a new story. Hopefully this one can stand enough on its own as a decent narrative that will bring interesting character interaction and exhilarating adventure.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm an Obi-wan fan, but I do love the father/son/brother relationship between Obi-wan and Anakin and how it plays out against the backdrop of the Clone Wars, both the movie versions and the television show. So my stories will evolve around that. Hopefully I've treated both characters with the respect they are due.

NEWS: I know it's been a long time between stories, but there is no helping that. First off, I don't post stories unless they are complete, aside from minor tweaking. Second, my new career takes precedent over all fan writing, but fear not since it still includes being a published author. Look for my new steampunk alternate history novel "_Vampire Empire: The Greyfriar_" on bookshelves in November under the name Clay and Susan Griffith. The link at the author's page will tell you all about it. Please check it out!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Chapter Two

To Kill A Jedi

The mountain descended on them and hit a hall of incredible Force. Anakin and Obi-wan extended their power only straight above them to lessen the mass they had to bear but it was still tremendous. The sheer weight of the debris brought both Jedi to their knees, gasping.

Padmé let out a small cry of fear drowned out by the howl of the dying mountain as the debris shuttered to a halt close above her head. Only the sheer will of the Jedi kept it at bay, but the strain of holding it was evident on their faces, twisted cruelly with pain.

Their world was reduced to a mere bubble. They would be in complete darkness if it weren't for the small lantern she held, illuminating Anakin's agonized face scant inches from hers.

"We can't …hold this," Anakin ground out.

"Clear a hole …the entrance…close. I'll …hold." Obi-wan muscles tightened in expectation, his eyes closed, his words clipped and harsh.

"You can't …do it alone!" Sweat was already pouring off Anakin.

"I will. I must. Hurry."

"On three." Anakin timed it and then released it gradually. Obi-wan cried out as the weight settled solely onto him, his back bowing with the effort. Their world shrunk even smaller. Anakin almost took back his position but Obi-wan rallied, though the exertion was costing him dearly. His breath was nothing but hoarse gasps.

"Anakin…" Padmé 's voice was low, fearful, doubting. The agony in Obi-wan's face frightened her.

Anakin had no choice but to ignore her as he got his bearings on where he last saw the opening to the outside and started using the Force to push his way through the scant openings widening the fissures and creating a small tunnel supported by his own Force bubble.

It was a slow process that Anakin hurried despite the dangers. He wasn't paying attention to weight distribution or anything mathematical. He just shoved as hard as he could to clear a path. He was using up tremendous amounts of energy but he knew that Obi-wan was wasting more. The pressure of the Force inside the shield was staggering. It roared in his ears.

Padmé held the lantern in trembling hands as she watched the two men do the impossible. Anakin was like a mad man attacking the compacted debris, but like a miracle it slowly inevitably parted. They were rapidly running out of time, not to mention air. It was already becoming stifling hot in their small world.

Something wet struck her cheek. Then another fell to the lantern's barrel. It looked black in the glare. Touching it hesitatingly, she wiped it away from her cheeks. Red stained her fingertips. She glanced up at Obi-wan and she gasped in horror.

"Anakin!"

He paused and looked back. Padmé was staring at Obi-wan whose every muscle shook, veins stood out like taunt cords in his face and neck. But Anakin's keen eyes saw what distressed her so. Blood was dripping from the man's eyes, nose, ears and mouth, streaking across his face like a blackened web. The strain was costing Obi-wan everything he had. They had only a few minutes left before he was spent. For while the Force's energy was limitless, a Jedi's stamina was not.

Padmé wasn't sure Obi-wan was seeing her though his red haze even though his eyes were wide open, dilated, and looking directly at her. His panting breath sprayed her with blooded spittle as it hissed from his straining lungs.

There was nothing that Anakin could do but continue to dig their way out and pray that it would be in time. He dove back into the work with a frenzy that risked his own strength, driving the bubble ever outward in a long straight line toward freedom. Sweat was pouring off his face and stinging his eyes. His hands moved manically this way and that as he shoved and pushed with the Force. The rock around him groaned at the disturbance but gradually gave way under his assault.

Finally light burst through as Anakin thrust one final time, falling to his hands and knees in the cramped space he had created. The path was open from Obi-wan's shield to the outside. His own limbs were trembling with the strain of holding it clear as he shouted, "Padmé, hurry!"

"But Obi-wan…we can't leave him!"

"We won't. I need you safe. Come on!"

She crawled out past Anakin as fast as she could, ignoring the pain as rocks and debris scraped her hands and knees. His eyes were shut tight, deep in concentration as she moved into the bright sun, blinking rapidly. Then she turned back, anxiously waiting to see if Anakin and Obi-wan were coming. Anakin was backing out. "Stand …aside, Padmé …please," he commanded through clenched teeth. She scuttled over to the side of a massive rock. Anakin emerged covered in dust, his hands outstretched.

He knelt to the side of the opening, his breath a rasping sound. The debris he held back shuddered, letting loose puffs of dust all around as it fell inch by inch. It wouldn't hold for much longer. His arms trembled as they reached back with the Force toward the wavering tunnel and Obi-wan, letting it wrap around his former Master till he had a good hold, and then with a scream of rage, desperation and prayer, he yanked. Obi-wan shot out of the tunnel just as it buckled and fell. Anakin collapsed to the ground as dust and shattered rock rolled over him like an exhale of foul breath, covering his body.

Obi-wan tumbled to a halt a few feet away and lay limp. Dust coated his skin, his hair, his clothes, everything, his ivory tunic now gray. Padmé didn't know whom to run to first. But Anakin was closest. She lifted his dust caked head and was relieved to hear him moan, his eyes blinking rapidly, already coming around. She kissed him quickly on the forehead, her tears washing away a bit of his filth. Then she ran to Obi-wan. He lay on his side toward her, his face awash in blood, his beard stained even redder now.

"Oh, Obi-wan."

Checking his pulse, she found it barely and only by pressing her fingers deep into his carotid artery. His breathing was so very shallow. She wiped away some of the blood, but it was everywhere. He looked horrible. There was no response to her ministrations, not a moan or even eye movement beneath his blood crusted lids.

Anakin shifted behind her and she turned back to him, helping him to sit up. "Are you all right?"

He could only nod. His body felt wiped, muscles ached and his skull was splitting. It was an effort to even hold his head up. Finally, he whispered, "That was close."

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight for a few moments. He sank into her shoulder, savoring her yielding body and soft skin. He could have stayed for hours there, lost in the attention of his wife. But then he remembered, the collapse, his Master, and he started violently, pulling away.

"Obi-wan." He struggled to stand.

Placing a shoulder under him she tried to get him to his feet, but she couldn't. Neither of them had the strength. "He's alive," she assured him. "But I couldn't wake him. Oh, Ani, he looks terrible." Together they crawled over to where the unconscious Jedi lay.

"Damn it, Obi-wan," whispered Anakin as he saw the state of his friend. "You never do anything halfway, do you?"

Blood still glistened on the Jedi's face, mixed with dirt, more black now than red. It had soaked through to his collar. But at least the blood had stopped flowing. His fingers found the same thready pulse as his wife. He tried to summon the Force to scan deeper but it was an elusive tendril he could not grasp, not yet.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Padmé." The sky above them was darkening, ominous clouds building and with it the threat of a downpour. He could feel that much at least, so he knew the Force was still with him, just spent. "We need to find shelter. We're in no shape to weather a storm out in the open."

"I'm not sure I can go into another cave."

"It will be all right. We'll stay near the entrance." He tried again to shove himself to his feet, failing miserably. Padmé tugged him to his knees, but she had to steady him. "You'll need to help me with Obi-wan. I don't think I'm going to be able to carry him very far." Annoyance crept over him. He hated being weak, especially in front of Padmé, but there was little he could do to remedy that at the moment. Time was what he needed, Obi-wan too. They had expended far too much just to get this far. It would take at least a day or two to get his strength back, Obi-wan probably even longer. They had both taxed their energy levels far beyond what was healthy. Obi-wan's system just crashed finally. Anakin felt like his would do the same at any moment.

Their surroundings were wild and tangled; the jungle floor below them filled with raucous cries, but near the jungle floor on a ledge just high enough off the jungle floor to keep them safe from most predators and enemies there was another small cave. He pointed to it. "There."

He felt his wife shudder at the dark maw but she didn't say anything. Instead she knelt next to Obi-wan and lifted his shoulders up off the ground. It wasn't easy but she managed as Anakin grabbed an arm and with great exertion hoisted him onto his own shoulders. Standing however, proved to be a monumental task. It took the combined effort of both him and Padmé and the remaining residue of the Force to gain his feet. He swayed precariously, his hands clutching his friend tensely.

Padmé held Anakin as he tottered, fearful they would fall off the edge. Then they set off toward their new base camp.

It took almost an hour before they reached the cave's entrance. Anakin was barely on his feet; each step forward drained him further. His world had collapsed to thinking only that, moving forward, precious step by precious step. Obi-wan hadn't stirred once, not even when Anakin crashed to his knees, tearing them viciously on the rocks. Padmé begged him to stop but the rain was already falling, slowly at first and now more heavily. Somehow he got to his feet again, though he had no memory of it.

Anakin's vision had caved to only a few feet in front of him, relying on Padmé to steer him in the right direction. All his concentration was completely tuned to staying upright and carrying his unconscious friend.

He wasn't even aware that the rain had stopped falling because they were in the cave, not until Padmé pulled him to a halt.

"We're here. You can put him down. Please, Anakin, put him down."

His eyes just stared at her for a few seconds before comprehension flickered. Then he just fell. Muscles gave in, his own consciousness a fleeting thing. He didn't remember hitting the ground.

_SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW_

If you enjoyed this story, please check out my professional work. It's got more of the same great character, action, and angst.

Now time for some Acknowledgements.

_Alekto_: Hello, my friend! Welcome to my newest and probably oldest fandom. What do you mean "what's really going on"? It's my usual. (_wink_) I hope everyone takes a gander at Alekto's writings. She really rather good.

_ObiBettina7_: It's so nice to be missed. Thank you for waiting so patiently during my extended absence. To me, Obi-wan is always the master of calm. He rarely does anything rash. And I am never one to languish long when action beckons. My spouse is the one who dabbles in plot and politics. I prefer the straight up action and of course the characters. If my spouse were writing fanfiction the opening would have probably gone on longer. Ha!

_ElNino9_: I adore h/c stories too! Maybe a little too much. Ask Alekto! Glad I can keep the characters of Obi-wan and Anakin true to form regardless. I'm a stickler on that.

_Pronker_: Greetings! I'm glad my version of Padme is working. I was unsure about her since she's hard to get a good read on, but "righteous anger" was exactly what I was going for.

_Charliebrown_: I love your enthusiasm. Thank you! And you make me blush with your very kind words. Trust me, my writing talents are finally being recognized thanks to my publisher. Here's hoping I can juggle both fanfic and a professional writing career. My two best addictions!

_Mo Angel, Angie, Torli, and Random Nemesis_: Glad you are all enjoying this newest story. Hopefully it will deliver! I usually try to update weekly. That gives me a few days to get the next chapter in decent shape to post. And as you'll find out I'm notorious for cliff hangers.


	3. Spent

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 2A

TITLE: Collapse

AUTHOR: Susan Zell

DISCLAIMER: All characters from "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilms Ltd. No profit has been made by this venture. I've merely borrowed the characters to tell a small tale of "in between". All toys will be returned to their rightful place in the toy box at the conclusion of playtime. All scrapes and bruises are the fault of the previous owner….oh wait that's me.

SUMMARY: A diplomatic mission goes awry, leaving Obi-wan, Anakin, and Padmé struggling to survive an assassination attempt.

TIMELINE: Sometime after Bombad Jedi

SPOILERS: none

RATINGS: PG-13, Non-slash.

TYPE: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

WARNINGS: Violence

APOLOGIES: I am not a doctor nor do I play one on TV; Nor am I a SW fanatic with factual nuances at my beck and call; therefore, all discrepancies be it SW jargon/lore/etc or medical diagnoses are my own. Also, this story hasn't had the nurturing I usually give my stories. I've been distracted of late with a new career direction. But I know folks have been clamoring for a new story. Hopefully this one can stand enough on its own as a decent narrative that will bring interesting character interaction and exhilarating adventure.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm an Obi-wan fan, but I do love the father/son/brother relationship between Obi-wan and Anakin and how it plays out against the backdrop of the Clone Wars, both the movie versions and the television show. So my stories will evolve around that. Hopefully I've treated both characters with the respect they are due.

NEWS: I know it's been a long time between stories, but there is no helping that. First off, I don't post stories unless they are complete, aside from minor tweaking. Second, my new career takes precedent over all fan writing, but fear not since it still includes being a published author. Look for my new steampunk alternate history novel "_Vampire Empire: The Greyfriar_" on bookshelves in November under the name Clay and Susan Griffith. The link at the author's page will tell you all about it. Please check it out!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Chapter Three

Spent

Padmé tried to grab them both as they collapsed to the ground. Luckily the inside of the cave was filled with soft soil and leaves blown in from the jungle. She untangled the two limp men and dragged them to the side of the cave as best she could.

Obi-wan was dreadfully pale beneath the dirt and blood that covered him. The rain had left muddy streaks through his bloodied face. He made not a sound as she struggled with his cataleptic body. Anakin looked only marginally better. The rain had washed most of the dirt from his hair and face and he looked almost childlike again, frail and small. She laid him beside Obi-wan and slumped to the ground next to him.

All she wanted to do was rest and sleep but she knew that there was much work yet to be done. They were relying on her to keep them safe now. They had brought her this far at such a great cost. Now the job of warmth, shelter, and healing was up to her. Her small delicate hands brushed the wayward hair from Anakin's eyes before kissing his slack lips.

"Don't you leave me," she whispered, leaning back. "Either of you."

It was hard work but soon she had a fire going, thanks to enough dry timber inside their shelter that made the shallow cave a little less terrifying. Using some hollow gourds she found on the jungle floor, she had collected some fresh rainwater and had boiled it using her own canteen. The water had cooled and she was sitting next to Obi-wan washing the dried blood from his face. At least now he didn't look so dreadful. It was hard washing the stiff bloody excess from his beard however. She didn't have much experience with beards, but it would have to do until he could do the job himself. To her dismay, he still didn't react to her ministrations, not even a sound or a twitch. She had carefully checked for a head injury just in case the cave had collapsed faster than Anakin had expected. But there were no contusions or broken bones. He just wasn't there, not even when she pinched the flesh on his arm; he was out cold.

Wearily gaining her feet, she hobbled over on stiff legs to her husband and proceeded to clean his badly scraped knees and bathe his face as well. At least he responded. Groaning he turned toward her, his eyes slowly opening, blinking hard as if to bring her into focus.

"Padmé …"

"I'm here."

"Are you okay?"

She laughed, exasperated and desperate. "Me? Of course, I'm all right. It's the two of you." Rubbing her face roughly, she felt her own layer of dirt she had neglected. "How do you feel?"

He was exhausted. "Like _poodo_," he admitted. Pushing an elbow into the ground he attempted to sit up, but Padmé had to help. He cursed more colorfully in Huttese.

Padmé scooted behind him so that he was reclining against her. "Don't get up. Just rest."

As much as Anakin knew he shouldn't relax, he couldn't will his body to move just yet either. He leaned back against her. His gaze took in the fire and the collected wood and water. "You've been busy," he muttered.

"Well someone had to. My two protectors were comatose." Her arms wrapped around him, grateful to have someone to talk to again.

Anakin's attention drifted to the man lying beside him. "How's Obi-wan doing?"

"Still unconscious."

"I have a feeling he'll be that way for awhile."

"What's wrong with him? I couldn't find any injuries."

"We overextended ourselves a bit, that's all. Like draining our batteries dry. Don't worry. The Force is already returning." With a wave of his hand he demonstrated as the flames of the fire danced to his fingers bidding, though just doing that sapped his strength and his arm dropped again. "Once we recharge a bit, we'll be okay. It's just going to take Obi-wan a bit longer. He held up a mountain you know."

"I know," she whispered. Never in her life had she seen such power. She had seen Jedi flip and dodge and whip lightsabers around in a blur of blaster fire, but holding up a mountain was a whole other miracle.

"We just need to give him some time, that's all."

Anakin pushed himself to his feet though he was tempted to remain forever in Padmé 's arms, but he needed to recon the area. He had been so out of it earlier. They were lucky nothing had seen them or attacked while he and Obi-wan was incapacitated. A wild animal could have been living in this cave and Padmé would have had to deal with it alone while her Jedi protectors lay in a stupor. It angered him. He'd be damned if he lay there a minute more relying on his wife to protect him. It just wasn't right.

He all but shuffled over to the cave's entrance, looking out. At least his instinct despite his exhaustion had served him well and had chosen a new defensive position wisely. They had a clear view of the valley and were shadowed by a sizable overhang.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Padmé stood close to him.

"Eventually perhaps. But not right now. They have no idea we made it through to the exit. As far as they know we are dead. That buys us some time and the storm will deter them further." He glanced down at her. "Are you hungry?"

She hadn't thought about it before but now that he mentioned it, her stomach rumbled. "I looked for food but I didn't see any."

He smiled. "I'll find us some. Jedi have ways of finding meals."

"I'm sure you do. You're always hungry."

He leaned down and kissed her though his eyes darted to Obi-wan to make sure the Jedi was still unconscious. He certainly didn't need for his old Master to see that.

"You realize that you're going to have to tell him about us. Eventually, he'll figure it out."

Anakin scowled. "Not if I can help it. I can hide our union from Obi-wan. I've done it this long."

"Perhaps he'd understand, Anakin. He has always been willing to accept your wilder rationalizations and strategies. He has defended you to the Council countless times and has always made them see reason. He is the one man on the Council that would defend us, I'm sure."

"Well, I'm not. He grew up following the Jedi way as gospel. The Jedi Order is everything to him, Padmé."

"It is for you too."

"It's not the same. Where I see it's flaws, Obi-wan only sees tradition, rules that must never be questioned. We can't take the risk that he would understand."

"I just hate secrets, Anakin. It's wrong for the two of you to have secrets from one another."

"Padmé, promise me. We can never tell Obi-wan."

She nodded, though clearly still torn on the decision.

_SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW_

Obi-wan heard voices first, but couldn't seem to find the strength to open his eyes to see who was talking. He just listened for a long time, trying to make out words but only catching snatches of words and phrases that made no sense. It was hard to even find the strength to call the Force to him and bring insight to all the nonsense. It was there all around him, but he couldn't draw it toward him. Thankfully, it slowly came on it's own volition, ever so slowly, washing over him in gentle waves, gradually shoring up his barriers and bringing true awareness over time. The first thing he heard and understood however was very curious.

"We can never tell Obi-wan."

He drew in a deep breath and even that took effort. He responded before he knew who he was talking to. "Tell me what?" he muttered.

"Obi-wan!"

He heard scuttling and then someone was lifting his head and shoulders and leaning him back against them. He decided it was time to open his eyes. They responded dully and it seemed to take forever to drag them open, but eventually Anakin's worried face blurred and reformed in front of him though upside down. His eyes felt like they were filled with grit, dry and rough. He blinked several times to clear them. Eventually his tear ducts started working and his eyes lubricated enough to help clear some of the grit away but they burned and kept watering. "Tell me what?" he repeated.

"That we've decided that this nice dirty cave will be the new site for the Jedi Temple we're going to build here." Padmé Amidala kneeled down beside Anakin, her face just as pensive despite the smile on her lips. Her hair was still trying to befit a Republic Senator; though numerous indignant strands of hair strayed out of their bindings giving her a tangled halo of sorts.

Obi-wan just stared at her, not really comprehending the joke yet. "I see," he replied after a long moment of contemplation and doubting that this was the conversation he missed. "Is this the same mountain that fell on us? I would suggest finding another location."

Anakin grinned. "Thankfully, no. We found a better one, more sturdy."

"I gather we survived that cave in somehow, and I most likely have you to thank for it. I don't remember getting out."

"No, you were pretty focused. How do you feel?"

"Like a mountain fell on me." His skull throbbed with a steady ache that brought waves of nausea. He swallowed painfully and Padmé brought him some water. He drank a few swallows of it gratefully. "Actually, I feel better than I should that being the case."

"I yanked you out before it came down." He held up two fingers. "That's twice now I saved you."

"Stop counting," he grumbled. "It's not a contest." He stared at his former Padawan and then shifted his gaze to the Senator taking in their dirty appearance and their worried glances at each other. Something was amiss, but it was getting hard to think straight and keep his eyes open at the same time. "Are you both all right?"

"We're fine," Anakin told him. "Better than you." The white's of the man's eyes were filled with blood. Every capillary there had burst under the strain, giving him a frightening mien.

"Anakin is a little worse for wear like you." Padmé glanced at her husband.

"Like me?" Frowning, Obi-wan tried to take stock of himself but found it too taxing.

"Tired," Anakin clarified. "Bone weary, head aching tired. Holding up mountains isn't really in the Jedi description. I didn't even think that was possible."

"Not without a price," Obi-wan told him. He struggled to raise himself higher, but he just couldn't find the strength to do it. His arms refused to respond to any of his commands. They felt like lead weights. The water he drank was not sitting well with him either.

"Just rest, Obi-wan. We're safe for the moment." Anakin was worried about him though he didn't say it out loud.

Sighing, Obi-wan ceased his attempts to rise and just lay back against Anakin. "Sith," he cursed quietly, hating his helplessness. "This is not a good situation to be in. If they find us …"

"They won't. They think we're dead at least for now. We just need to stay out of sight till we get our strength back. A few hours we'll be good again. Then we'll attempt to make it back to the ship and get Bail free."

"We can't stay here too long." But Obi-wan couldn't remember why. His eyes kept closing and he jerked them open a moment later. But it was already dark outside. Anakin was now across the cave by the entrance keeping watch while Padmé was sleeping beside him. A small fire crackled a few feet away and cast a warm glow. He must have lost consciousness though he preferred to think he just fell back to sleep.

"Anakin," he rasped quietly, his throat dry again.

The young man heard him and turned. "You're awake again," he scolded.

"Again?"

"You keep going in and out. Just sleep, Obi-wan. Stop trying to wake up. I've got it all under control." He brought some more water over to his Master. Angling him up so Obi-wan was leaning on him, Anakin raised the canteen to his Master's lips and let him drink a good amount of it. "Don't make me put a sleep compulsion on you."

"You wouldn't dare." The instant he said that he realized his mistake. "Don't," Obi-wan told his young friend, pinning him with a stern gaze.

"Then go to sleep. It's the only way to get your strength back. You can't force the Force you know." He smiled at his meager joke.

Obi-wan merely scowled painfully, more at his friend's attempt at humor than actual pain. Though the throbbing in his head still lingered. "Have you slept?"

"Most of the day. The Senator kept watch. Look." He floated the water container with a wave of his hand. "See? Getting better all the time." The container bobbled for a moment and fell. Anakin just barely caught it.

Obi-wan grunted. "Yes, I see."

"Well, I'm not a hundred percent yet. But I've gotten some back. It just takes time. You know that."

The elder Jedi sighed. Of course, he knew that. It just didn't sit well with him, not under these circumstances. A whole day had practically passed and he still didn't even have the strength to lift an arm or keep his eyes open for more than few minutes. Anakin was gaining his abilities back much faster, but then he was The Chosen One. There were times that irritated Obi-wan. But this time he was just grateful that one of them was still capable of protecting their charge.

Anakin laid Obi-wan's head gently back down. "Now get some sleep. Things will look better tomorrow. You might even be able to sit up on your own instead of using me as a chair all the time."

"Do shut up," his Master mumbled. His eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, though he couldn't tell if Anakin had sent him there or not.

_SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW_

**Hey all! Thanks for sticking with the story. It's always great to get reviews.**

**Random Nemesis: When lives are on the line Obi-wan will never back down. That's kind of why we love him.**

**Alekto: You know me and the toy box. We have a thing.**

**ObiBettina: I agree completely. The show (and the films) tend to make them almost godlike in their powers when at heart they are but flesh and blood. They always demonstrate the extremes they go to but rarely the physical cost. But then I suppose it's hard to show a lot in twenty minutes in the new Clone Wars TV show.**

**Charliebrown: I'm so glad the writing is holding its own even without my usual stamp of approval. I was very torn about posting. Your reviews certainly allay my fears. Thank you!**

**PinappleDreamer: I love the name. I know there's a story behind it! And thanks for the praise. I try and update every Friday or at least sometime on the weekend when the chaos is at its least frantic.**

**Pronker: Aside from trying to keep my stories within the shows basic timeline, I also thought the idea of Separatists (and Dooko) attempting to bribe, manipulate, or force governments to their side was brilliant, as it was with Onaconda Farr on Rodia in the episode "Bombad Jedi". As in any war, politics is what influences conflicts. In this case, Illidar is bartering for a high position within Dooko's elite and what better way to accomplish that than to bring him Jedi as bargaining chips, or what's left of them.**


	4. The Way of the Jedi

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 2A

TITLE: Collapse

AUTHOR: Susan Zell

DISCLAIMER: All characters from "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilms Ltd. No profit has been made by this venture. I've merely borrowed the characters to tell a small tale of "in between". All toys will be returned to their rightful place in the toy box at the conclusion of playtime. All scrapes and bruises are the fault of the previous owner….oh wait that's me.

SUMMARY: A diplomatic mission goes awry, leaving Obi-wan, Anakin, and Padmé struggling to survive an assassination attempt.

TIMELINE: Sometime after Bombad Jedi

SPOILERS: None

RATINGS: PG-13, Non-slash.

TYPE: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

WARNINGS: Violence

APOLOGIES: I am not a doctor nor do I play one on TV; Nor am I a SW fanatic with factual nuances at my beck and call; therefore, all discrepancies be it SW jargon/lore/etc or medical diagnoses are my own. Also, this story hasn't had the nurturing I usually give my stories. I've been distracted of late with a new career direction. But I know folks have been clamoring for a new story. Hopefully this one can stand enough on its own as a decent narrative that will bring interesting character interaction and exhilarating adventure.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm an Obi-wan fan, but I do love the father/son/brother relationship between Obi-wan and Anakin and how it plays out against the backdrop of the Clone Wars, both the movie versions and the television show. So my stories will evolve around that. Hopefully I've treated both characters with the respect they are due.

NEWS: I know it's been a long time between stories, but there is no helping that. First off, I don't post stories unless they are complete, aside from minor tweaking. Second, my new career takes precedent over all fan writing, but fear not since it still includes being a published author. Look for my new steampunk alternate history novel "_Vampire Empire: The Greyfriar_" on bookshelves in November under the name Clay and Susan Griffith. The link at the author's page will tell you all about it. Please check it out!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Chapter Four

The Way of the Jedi

Padmé rose the next morning and awoke to find her husband gone. She raced to the entrance but he was not outside either. Subduing her panic, she glanced back at the still unconscious Obi-wan and knew that Anakin would not have left either of them alone. He had to be close by.

The fire was a mere ember now and she turned to it, stoking it and putting some water on to boil. If nothing else, the hot water would ward off the chill of the morning. She sat down beside the Jedi and touched his arm gently to see if he would wake. Once more the man all but ignored her. But his breathing was even and his face relaxed. He didn't seem in pain. She wondered how long he would be out. Never had she been so frightened as when she looked up and saw his blood streaked face in the dim light of her lantern. He looked like a man possessed and dying.

The power the Jedi possessed was unimaginable. If anyone ever guessed at what their true measure was there would be widespread panic and fear. She felt a little bit of that herself right now. But then she brushed her hand over Obi-wan's slack face, knowing that the man himself was a reserved and gentle man, much more a man of peace than a warrior. He fought only in defense and in the name of reconciliation. She could never fear him. Still, she shuddered to think how the galaxy would react if such things were made public. The galaxy could very well turn against them. These were forces that could take over governments, topple empires.

A shadow fell across them and she jerked her attention to the entrance. Anakin stood there, his face glistening with sweat, possessing a crooked grin. She hadn't even heard him come in. The man was as stealthy as a wampa.

"Am I interrupting something?"

She removed her hand from Obi-wan's forehead and offered him a wry twist of her lips. "You must be feeling better if you can manage jealousy." She watched his eyebrow lift with mild annoyance. She shrugged, rising to her feet. "You know me. I have this thing for dimples and it's a well known fact that Obi-wan has one buried under his beard." Her humor over her husband's irritation passed and her smile faded. "Where were you?" she scolded him, walking over and embracing him. "I woke up and you were gone." His body though damp was chilled from the early morning temperature.

His arms automatically fell about her. He wasn't mad at her. Obi-wan tended to make most women maternal. He could name several at a moment's notice that melted every time he walked into the Healer's Temple. How the man remained celibate was a miracle of willpower. "I took a look around and made sure any footprints from yesterday did not lead here. Thankfully, the storm washed most of them away."

She led him to the fire where he flopped down wearily. She poured the water into a small gourd and he held it in his cold hands for warming purposes if nothing else. "Are you okay?" She didn't like the way his eyes drooped.

"Fine. Just over exerted myself climbing up to the top of the ridge. Usually I just use the Force but I had to do it the old fashioned way after awhile. Give me an hour and I'll be fine again. I just need to gather my strength."

"You mean the Force."

"Yes, the Force."

"Why are you still so drained? Is there only so much of it here? Is that why Obi-wan is still unconscious?"

Anakin laughed, puzzled at her sudden interest. "There's more than enough for both of us, trust me. Once he wakes up he'll be stronger. I can feel that his levels are returning. He won't be lifting any mountains for a while, but he'll be fine. Just like me."

"Sometimes what you do scares me, Anakin." She darted under his arm, wanting to feel him around her again.

"What I do? You mean being a Jedi?"

She shrugged. "The way the Jedi risk themselves. Is this always the way it is for you? So much danger. So much pain."

He drank the warm water in a few swallows and then hugged her. "Sometimes. But other times it's pretty boring. Sometimes we meditate for hours on end. It's very tedious. And then there are lectures. I would have thought that would end when I became a General, but oh no. Lectures all time. From Master Yoda, from Master Windu, from Obi-wan. The list goes on."

"Tell me, Anakin. Why is it every time I wake up you're complaining about me?" Obi-wan's voice held a trace of consternation.

Anakin's arms jerked away from his wife, startled, but luckily his former Master could not see past him to witness Padmé scooting away. Hopefully the man's eyes were still blurry so he missed the tender embrace between himself and Padmé. "You're still asleep. It was all just a dream," he told the struggling Jedi with a glint of hope in his eye and wondering if he needed to put some Force persuasion behind his statement. He approached Obi-wan who had rolled over onto his side and was up on one elbow. The man's head hung low with his eyes closed. Anakin doubted he saw anything, nor probably cared at this point.

"I am not asleep. Not with this headache."

"The Senator thinks we're mysterious and a bunch of thrill seekers. I was trying to tell her that the life of a Jedi isn't all glamorous."

"Glamorous." Obi-wan grunted, as noncommittal an answer if Anakin ever heard one. "Help me sit up," he groaned.

Anakin pushed him upright and watched the color drain out of the man's face. "Are you sure?"

"No." The man panted for a few moments and then Anakin felt the symptoms ease as the Jedi gathered more of the Force about him and used it to calm his breathing and soothe the discomfort. A shaky exhale later and Obi-wan looked a couple of shades better.

"I thought you said he'd be back to normal when he woke up." Padmé came over with another cup of water.

"Well, he is older. It takes longer."

Obi-wan suppressed an eye roll at his friend, afraid even that would hurt. "Anakin is the last one to be giving medical advice, Senator." Obi-wan smiled reassuringly at her. "Really, I am feeling much better. I didn't mean to give you a scare."

"Well I am glad. Drink this. It will warm you up." She placed the last of the boiled water in his hands.

He obeyed dutifully; his throat was still coated with a horrible iron taste. "How long has it been?"

"Just about twenty four hours, not nearly enough time for you obviously." Anakin studied his Master. The man did look better; his eyes were bloodshot but at least held more white than the last time.

Obi-wan ignored that comment. "Has there been any sign of search parties?"

"Nope. But it is just a matter of time. We're not that far from the capitol. Someone's bound to notice."

"That fire shouldn't be going."

"It was cold last night and we needed to ward off shock. We have no supplies. No blankets, no drugs, no rations. We needed shelter."

Obi-wan had to admit that Anakin had performed admirably, as he usually did. All contingencies accounted for. Even Padmé had proven herself quite capable under the circumstances. Now he needed to do his part.

"Get me on my feet."

"Not on your life. You'll just keel over and I'm too tired to catch you."

"We can't stay here."

"We can for another day. I'm going to scout the area and see what our friends are doing." He gained his feet wearily.

"You can't go alone." Obi-wan tried to rise on his own accord with little success. Anakin just stood there with his arms crossed watching him, refusing to lend a hand. Finally Obi-wan admitted defeat, swallowing down his nausea as his vision began to spin slightly. "Fine. I'll stay here and let the Senator guard me."

Padmé laughed softly, understanding the man's frustration. "Really, Master Kenobi. I would feel much safer with you here."

"A politician to the last," he sighed, but inclined his head out of respect for her kind words. To Anakin, he remarked, "Don't take any unnecessary chances."

"I don't intend to."

After his departure, Padmé cast a fearful glance back toward Obi-wan.

"He will be fine, Senator," he attempted to assure her.

"Don't make promises that can't be kept." Her tone was short and clipped. "Jedi are always at risk. There is little that you do that does not place you in harm's way. So how can you make such a promise to me with a straight face?"

Obi-wan sighed. "Perhaps because I trust Anakin."

"That's low. I trust him with my _life_, but he is one man."

"One Jedi," he clarified.

"Your life is fraught with danger and death. Every day you step out as peacekeepers and wind up fighting for your lives."

Already he felt exhaustion welling up in him. Obi-wan tried not to let his eyes close for too long. "Even peacekeepers must take a stand," he told her tiredly.

"Like the war."

"This war was not instigated by the Jedi, Senator. We are merely trying to bring it to an end as quickly and with as limited casualties as possible."

"I've seen the death toll list. They're staggering. The clone factories can't manufacture fast enough. It's sickening."

"Yes, it is. And I'm sure you've seen the names of Jedi on that list as well."

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry. Jedi die just as easily as any one else. And that's what frightens me. You and Anakin are on the front lines more than most. Anakin's been on almost every mission. Eventually…. eventually…."

"The Jedi are spread thin after Geonosis. We are all on the front lines far more than any of us want to be. But none us want to abandon our troops. They are still out there and if we can bring that death toll down by even a fraction, then we will do so."

"No matter the cost?"

"No matter the cost." Obi-wan's head ached and the image of Padmé blurred in and out of focus. He leaned back, hoping she'd let the matter drop.

"But Jedi are peacekeepers."

"We are. We may seem more like warmongers of late, but I can assure that is not the case, Senator. I would end this war in a second if I thought it were possible, with my last breath."

There were tears in Padmé's eyes brought on by frustration and fear. It was painful to hear the truth. "Perhaps if you had loved ones, were married, you'd see the true cost of this war."

"Cost?" Obi-wan repeated incredulously. "Any living being, married or not, is the cost of this war. Be they clones, civilians, or Jedi." He sighed wearily. "Senator, clearly you are not catching me at my best. I beg your indulgence and allow me to rest a bit. Otherwise, you might think me rude if I nod off during our discussion."

She relented seeing how pale the man had become. "Forgive me, Master Jedi. I let my fears voice concerns that are beyond anyone's power to control." She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Get some sleep. I'm sure Anakin will be back soon."

"Of course he will. And it is good to question what is happening, Senator, but I doubt that even the Jedi can stop the surreptitious forces fueling this war. They remain ever so elusive." Obi-wan's voice drifted off as he let sleep claim him and soothe the headache that raged in his skull.

_SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW_

What sounded like a roll of thunder woke Obi-wan. Padmé was crouching near the entrance, alarm radiating off her in waves. She crawled over to him. "They found us!"

He struggled to rise. "Where's Anakin?"

"He's not back yet."

He closed his eyes in concentration hoping to find Anakin through their bond, something that was irrevocably waning now that he was no longer a Padawan. But there was nothing, which may have been more his tenuous grip on the Force more than anything else. He sent out a hurried warning.

This was not good_, thought Obi-wan._ But giving up was not on the agenda.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

**RandomNemesis: Obi-wan has the hearing of a gundark! Translate that as you will!**

**DaisyMall: Thank you for that vote of confidence regarding the plot! Here's hoping it holds together! (You hear me, plot? Hold together!)**

**Diena Taylor: I'm a stickler for cannon. In this case, the Clone Wars show has gotten the main characters down so well there's little that warrants any "fixing". Hurray! Everyone will remain true to their designs inside the fandom to the best of my ability. No AU here!**

**Pronker: It's one of the few things that do irritate me about the Force. It's like the miracle drug at times and then at other times it inexplicably fails in its most basic function. It can do so much but at least it should have a cost now and then. As Obi-wan is always finding out. Poor guy. **

**Alekto: I hear a hint! I'll see what I can manage.**

**ObiBettina: I do believe Obi-wan knew "something" was going on between, even if it was never said, though I doubt he would have guessed the truth. The man most likely hoped that Anakin would come to his senses on his own about relationships. A frailty in it's own right, but much more likely. Again, just another lapse in the Force where not one Jedi could tell what was going on between Anakin and Padme. I mean really.**

**Charlie Brown: I can't tell you how much I love your posts. You do get me fired up to keep going. But then unabashed praise does that to a person. **** Thank you. And Obi-wan will have little choice but to soldier on despite his condition. Bail needs them! They're coming, Bail. I promise!**

**Pinapple Dreamer: Ahh Psych. Doh. I should have figured that out. Shame on me! I enjoy that show too! **


	5. Discovered

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 2A

TITLE: Collapse

AUTHOR: Susan Zell

DISCLAIMER: All characters from "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilms Ltd. No profit has been made by this venture. I've merely borrowed the characters to tell a small tale of "in between". All toys will be returned to their rightful place in the toy box at the conclusion of playtime. All scrapes and bruises are the fault of the previous owner….oh wait that's me.

SUMMARY: A diplomatic mission goes awry, leaving Obi-wan, Anakin, and Padmé struggling to survive an assassination attempt.

TIMELINE: Sometime after Bombad Jedi

SPOILERS: None

RATINGS: PG-13, Non-slash.

TYPE: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

WARNINGS: Violence

APOLOGIES: I am not a doctor nor do I play one on TV; Nor am I a SW fanatic with factual nuances at my beck and call; therefore, all discrepancies be it SW jargon/lore/etc or medical diagnoses are my own. Also, this story hasn't had the nurturing I usually give my stories. I've been distracted of late with a new career direction. But I know folks have been clamoring for a new story. Hopefully this one can stand enough on its own as a decent narrative that will bring interesting character interaction and exhilarating adventure.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm an Obi-wan fan, but I do love the father/son/brother relationship between Obi-wan and Anakin and how it plays out against the backdrop of the Clone Wars, both the movie versions and the television show. So my stories will evolve around that. Hopefully I've treated both characters with the respect they are due.

NEWS: I know it's been a long time between stories, but there is no helping that. First off, I don't post stories unless they are complete, aside from minor tweaking. Second, my new career takes precedent over all fan writing, but fear not since it still includes being a published author. Look for my new steampunk alternate history novel "_Vampire Empire: The Greyfriar_" on bookshelves in November under the name Clay and Susan Griffith. The link at the author's page will tell you all about it. Please check it out!

Chapter Five

Discovered

Obi-wan maneuvered to a sitting position despite how miserable he felt. "How many?"

"Three speeders. They just crested the mountaintop."

"Okay, we have a bit of time." Obi-wan shoved himself to his knees. "Help me stand up."

She pulled the unsteady Jedi to his feet, though most of his weight pressed down on her shoulders. His face had paled again though it did seem as if he had more strength than before. "What are you going to do?"

"Hide us."

"How?"

"You are going to have to trust me."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Whatever happens, Anakin will find us."

Dread filled her throat, but she did trust Obi-wan and she did believe Anakin would never stop looking for her.

"Now go stand as far back as you can." When she hesitated, her eyes studying him carefully, he added, "I'm fine."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to block the entrance."

"What? That's insane."

"Anakin knows where we are. He'll dig us out. With any luck the Nodehans will think the rock slide old and move on, none the wiser."

She let go of him and did as he commanded, desperately trying to quell the terror building in her chest. He stood near the entrance and raised his arms. The overhang at the entrance shuddered. Cracks zigzagged across the surface as rocks and dust loosen. Again, she felt the fear of being buried alive. Then the overhang shattered, but to her amazement not a sound was heard. She realized that Obi-wan was muffling the sound and the subsequent dust cloud with the Force, blanketing it so the approaching soldiers neither heard nor saw what he was doing. It would look like an age old cave in rather than one that had just occurred.

The boulders dropped slowly, each weighing easily the mass of a full-grown bantha. They twirled in the air and shifted to the opening. Obi-wan's face was turned away from her but she could see the tremors in his legs as he jammed more rocks into every opening till the whole cave plunged into darkness. There was the barest of light seeping through the cracks between the rocks, enough so that she saw Obi-wan collapse in front of them.

Padmé crawled over to him. "Obi-wan!"

"Shhh, please," he begged her. His headache was so bad he felt as if he was going to be sick. It was worse than a migraine, sharp daggers digging into his brain. It felt like so much pressure was building there. "I fear I'm going to be ill," he announced, rolling away from her. His chest heaved but little came up save the water he had been drinking the past few hours. But the dry heaves continued for another minute, the pain in his head surging to new heights with each spasm.

Padmé left him and then quickly returned, placing a cool, damp cloth at the back of his neck and wiping his face. The water chilled his hot skin, easing the symptoms.

"So terribly sorry," he murmured.

"Nothing to be sorry about," she soothed.

"It's just a headache. It will pass."

"That's not just a headache, and you know it."

"Probably not," he admitted, rolling once more on his back. "But I had to try and assure you of something. It's not good manners to be so ill in front of my charge all the time. I'm supposed to be protecting _you_."

Padmé continued to clean his face of the dirt and blood. The coolness of it probably felt good but by the hard lines on his face, it was obvious it didn't diminish the headache. "I think you're doing a marvelous job of it. Really."

"Politicians, they lie so sweetly. I'm so bloody marvelous I'm flat on my back most of the time." He swallowed the sickness clambering up his throat as his stomach pitched against the agony in his head.

"We're alive, aren't we?" She brushed her hand over his forehead, glancing back at the cave's entrance and wishing that Anakin would hurry back. Maybe there was something he could do.

"I'm going to sleep now," he told her, a polite way of saying he was losing consciousness. "Anakin…will return …soon. He'll …dig us… out." There was just the faintest remnants left of the Force and Obi-wan used it to subdue the pain and send him into a healing trance. It was far too light a trance and with little power behind it but it would have to do. Anything to take the pain away.

Outside, the rumble of engines flared.

_SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW_

Anakin did hurry back, his heart in his throat, fearing the worst. He had seen the blocked entrance from across the valley. He had also seen the speeders pull up beside it. He raced there as quickly as he could in case they realized it was a recent collapse, but to his relief they moved on further up the valley. Still he didn't dare risk moving the debris until they were out of sight. The long terrible minutes that passed were agonizing while he waited till it was clear. Now he raced for the entrance. "Padmé! Obi-wan!"

"We're here!" came the sweet response of his wife. "Anakin!"

"I'll have it clear in a moment. Stand back."

Arms raised, Anakin wielded the Force like a demon, shifting the boulders aside and making an opening once more.

Inside, he found his wife cradling the head of Obi-wan who lay sprawled on the floor far across the cave where he had left them. Padmé 's eyes were wide and at the sight of him brimmed with tears that she had held back the last hour.

"Oh Anakin."

He slid to his knees in front of her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Obi-wan blocked the opening and then collapsed. The soldiers…."

"They looked at the cave but moved on. We were lucky. I was too far away to help. I would have never made it back in time had they noticed something was amiss."

"I'm just glad you're back." She glanced down at Obi-wan. "He looks terrible."

Anakin nodded in the midst of looking Obi-wan over. Scanning him a bit deeper he could sense the man was in a light trance and struggling now to wake from it. As desperate as he was to talk to the man, Anakin realized his Master needed to heal more. He almost used the sleep compulsion on Obi-wan but then hesitated, remembering his Master's warning the last time.

Obi-wan's eyes flickered behind his lids as he drifted back from his Force induced oblivion. They slowly dragged open and blinked a few times. Anakin wasn't sure if he was going to make it back to consciousness. But he should have known his friend better.

"You're back." The voice was but a rough whisper though Obi-wan's eyes were still closed.

"A little late to the party unfortunately."

"How do you feel, Obi-wan?" asked Padmé, her hands still gently dabbing his forehead with the cool rag.

"Better. Nausea is gone. Just the headache still. What did you find out there?"

"There's a village just north of the valley. I thought we could procure some transportation and then head towards the prison."

"I just need a few more hours sleep." Obi-wan licked dry lips but then winced as his head filled with the sharp stabbing pain. It made his skin surge hot and then cold with a flush of nausea.

"Padmé, go get some fresh water, will you?" Anakin asked of his wife.

She immediately knew he was trying to be rid of her so the two Jedi could talk privately. It probably had more to do with the state of Obi-wan's health than it did strategy. Heaven forbid they let a woman see them injured, but she nodded and left them alone.

"How bad is it, Obi-wan? Really?"

The elder Jedi sighed and closed his eyes. "I think I may have burst a blood vessel in my head. There's some swelling. I've been trying to keep the pressure off, but it's been difficult. If I just had more Force energy I could easily handle this. But the constant expenditure just isn't helping matters. I never have enough to do the job properly."

It made the most sense Anakin had to admit. The headache, the nausea, the bleeding. It was also very serious. If Obi-wan could not keep ahead of it or taxed his weakened state any further, he could die as a result of a swelling in his brain.

"Sith," Anakin muttered. He had hoped it wasn't so grave.

"Yes. Not the best of situations."

"Then we'll stay here. Let you rest."

"No. We have no idea what Prince Illidar has planned for Senator Organa now that we're presumed dead. Bail is counting on us."

"We are no good to him in this condition regardless and you know it."

"Then you need to leave me and rescue him on your own."

"Not a chance. I won't leave you and the Senator unprotected. Besides, I'm not at full strength either. You might wind up rescuing both of us."

Obi-wan scrutinized his former student, wondering if that was indeed the truth or whether Anakin was just saying what kept him from abandoning his charges. Ever since Yoda's talk about his former padawan's prohibited attachments, he couldn't help but doubt Anakin's ability to sacrifice those he loved for the greater cause. It was the Jedi way and yet Anakin's great loyalty to those he cared about refused to let him take that final step. But in the end, he could see the lines of exhaustion on Anakin's face, haggard and pale. Obi-wan nodded, his own energy spent on the discussion. He slumped back to the ground, his face bathed in sweat.

"If you're going to be ready in another day then you need a full healing trance," Anakin told him.

"I'm not sure I can manage it. I have nothing left."

Anakin started. That wasn't something he heard often from his friend. In all the years of his training he had only been witness twice to Obi-wan's inability to manage that level of mediation without help. He caught himself and squeezed the man's shoulder.

"I'm not very good, but I can try to help you into a healing trance. Padmé will keep watch."

The bearded Jedi nodded wearily.

The fact that Obi-wan consented so easily worried Anakin. It was only on the very rare and desperate occasions that Obi-wan permitted such things, preferring to handle his illnesses on his own. But the situation was grave and without help, their mission could very well turn tragic, not only for Obi-wan but for everyone, Bail Organa included. Healing wasn't Anakin's forte but he knew what needed to be done.

Anakin made the man more comfortable and then placed a hand on his chest and one on his forehead. His head bowed low. Obi-wan's shields lowered and Anakin got his first taste of the suffering of his friend. It forced a harsh exhale of breath as it washed over him, sharp and piercing. There was an answering exhale from Obi-wan as they linked, the Force grasping toward each other as they connected. Slowly Anakin began transferring some of his own energy to the ailing man who grasped at it feebly, hungrily, like a drowning man's desperate grab for solid purchase. It was a clumsy transfer at best and it took all of Anakin's concentration to maintain the connection.

Anakin eased his friend's anxiety and gradually kept the transfer going, soothing Obi-wan, sending his own limited energy to the sites that needed healing. Brilliant colors blazed within the Force, swirling and coalescing around the two minds, guarding them, strengthening them, seeking out that which marred their positive energy. Anakin helped direct it to the source, occasionally pushing harder than he should and the Force shuttered, but he slowed once more and eased the energies more subtly.

Gathering the pain that Obi-wan could not release, he shifted it away from his mentor. Obi-wan relaxed under his hands, the agony slipping away into the mists of the Force. Only then did the man's active mind agree to shut down and concentrate solely on one thing, healing. His breathing measured, his heart beat slowing. Anakin waited till he sensed that Obi-wan was maintaining the trance on his own with the proper focus. Then gradually, tendril by tendril, link by link, Anakin let go, setting Obi-wan adrift into the Force. Pulling back, he slowly emerged out of the intense meditation.

Dragging his eyes open wearily, the room swam back into focus. The colors in the cave muting back to a duller reality. He sank back, his hands falling away from Obi-wan. His body ached with the effort. This was something he rarely attempted and he felt like a novice again at his ineptitude, but desperation and concern for his friend had given him the ungainly skill to achieve the trance. Obi-wan had done the rest.

Awareness seeped back into him. Padmé sat across the room watching him worriedly. He hadn't even noticed her return to the cave. That worried him, but he nodded at her, smiling with difficulty, wanting to assure her that he was fine; Obi-wan was fine.

"He's healing now," he told her. His voice was rough and he coughed. His throat felt as dry as the Tatooine desert. His own reserves of the Force seemed to have plummeted.

She gained her feet and brought him a drink of the water she had been sent to fetch. It was lukewarm already.

_How long had it been?_

"Will he be all right? Will you?"

He just hugged her, but his limbs held none of his usual strength. "Can you keep watch for a couple of hours? I need to rest for a bit."

"Of course!" She eased him down to the ground, his head cradled on her lap. He was asleep before his eyes even closed.

_SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW_

_Sorry all. It's been a crazy week. I'll catch up on reviews as soon as I can! Thanks to everyone for letting me know how much they are enjoying this little tale. It really makes a hard week bearable. You don't know how much it's appreciated!  
_


	6. To the Rescue

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 2A

TITLE: Collapse

AUTHOR: Susan Zell

DISCLAIMER: All characters from "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilms Ltd. No profit has been made by this venture. I've merely borrowed the characters to tell a small tale of "in between". All toys will be returned to their rightful place in the toy box at the conclusion of playtime. All scrapes and bruises are the fault of the previous owner….oh wait that's me.

SUMMARY: A diplomatic mission goes awry, leaving Obi-wan, Anakin, and Padmé struggling to survive an assassination attempt.

TIMELINE: Sometime after Bombad Jedi

SPOILERS: None

RATINGS: PG-13, Non-slash.

TYPE: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

WARNINGS: Violence

APOLOGIES: I am not a doctor nor do I play one on TV; Nor am I a SW fanatic with factual nuances at my beck and call; therefore, all discrepancies be it SW jargon/lore/etc or medical diagnoses are my own. Also, this story hasn't had the nurturing I usually give my stories. I've been distracted of late with a new career direction. But I know folks have been clamoring for a new story. Hopefully this one can stand enough on its own as a decent narrative that will bring interesting character interaction and exhilarating adventure.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm an Obi-wan fan, but I do love the father/son/brother relationship between Obi-wan and Anakin and how it plays out against the backdrop of the Clone Wars, both the movie versions and the television show. So my stories will evolve around that. Hopefully I've treated both characters with the respect they are due.

NEWS: I know it's been a long time between stories, but there is no helping that. First off, I don't post stories unless they are complete, aside from minor tweaking. Second, my new career takes precedent over all fan writing, but fear not since it still includes being a published author. Look for my new steampunk alternate history novel "Vampire Empire: The Greyfriar" on bookshelves in November under the name Clay and Susan Griffith. The link at the author's page will tell you all about it. Please check it out!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Chapter Six

To the Rescue

When Anakin awoke his strength had returned. The cave was dark but moonlight streamed in through the entrance. It illuminated most of the interior. Obi-wan still lay as he had left him, but he could see the faint rise and fall of his chest, indicating he was still fighting. He turned his head to the other side and saw his wife.

Padmé lay next to him with her head against his own chest, her arm draped lazily across him. She was sleeping, worn out like the rest of them. Her eyes fluttered open as he turned his head to gaze at her.

She jerked upright. "I fell asleep!" Her cheeks colored. She was supposed to be on watch.

"It's okay," he reassured her. "Lay back down. It's been a long day." He sent the force out around them, testing the boundaries of their little cave and beyond. Sensing nothing dire, he was willing to relax. He coaxed his wife back into his arms.

"Two days actually," she mumbled, stifling a yawn. "You've been asleep for almost forty eight hours."

Now it was his turn to jerk upright. "What?"

"Neither you or Obi-wan have moved a muscle since the day before yesterday. You must have been really tired." She kissed his cheek tenderly. "You needed the rest. Both of you. It did you good. Obi-wan looks better too. His color is almost normal."

Anakin closed his eyes with relief. "Thank the Force."

"It's a few more hours till daylight." She lay back down and he willingly followed. "We might as well make the most of it."

"Oh really?" His eyes held a mischievous glint. The back of his hand caressing her cheek.

"I meant go back to sleep. I don't think we want to try anything with Obi-wan right there. He could be awake and listening."

But Anakin knew his friend was still sequestered in his healing trance. There was only a very low signature to his awareness and it didn't even fluctuate when Anakin's consciousness brushed against it. But he didn't argue the point with Padmé.

Obi-wan was still seriously ill. They needed to get back to Coruscant and get him medical help, and they were a long way from achieving even that. He had to hope that whatever damage the healing trance could fix would be enough to see them through.

He drew his arms around his drowsy wife and kissed the top of her messy hair. "Sleep then. I'll keep watch."

She didn't even argue and fell back in her own dreams. She couldn't stay awake another minute.

When the sun rose Anakin rose with it. It was clear day and he could feel the heat of the day already building. It was going to be a scorcher. He went about finding and preparing a meal. It was near to completion when his wife roused from her slumber.

"Breakfast?" he offered.

She frowned at his exuberance, squinting into the bright light. "You're never up this early back home," she grumbled, sitting up.

"I'm on a mission," he said as if that explained the difference.

"So when you don't get up until midday on Coruscant, it's because…?"

"I'm exhausted. You see now what I have to go through. You're lucky I get up at all."

Her expression turned sympathetic. "I never realized." She took his proffered food and ate.

He laughed. "Don't get me wrong. Not all missions are like this. Sometimes I'm just down right lazy. It took Obi-wan drastic measures to get me to classes on time."

"That I'd like to hear about."

Anakin chuckled. "He had his work cut out for him and his methods were devious. I never knew Obi-wan could be downright cruel."

"For pity's sake, Anakin. Is it too much to ask that just once I wake up to something other than criticism?"

"Obi-wan!"

"How are you feeling?" Padmé asked, turning toward the stirring Jedi.

"Much better. Thank you." He turned on his side and was relieved when there was no pounding in his head. He felt a hundred times better than before.

"You even look better," Anakin told him, coming over. The man's color was much improved. His eyes were clearer and a gentle probe told him that Obi-wan's shields were relaxed and not guarding any pain.

"I have you to thank for that." He slowly eased himself upright. This time there was no nausea or dizziness even though he had braced himself for it.

"You think you got the swelling under control?" Anakin gestured a hand towards the man's matted hair.

"Seems so." He eyed Padmé 's meal. "Did someone mention breakfast?"

The Senator smiled and brought him over his share. It was a good sign the man was hungry. It had been days since he had eaten anything. An appetite was a sure indication that he was recovering.

Anakin got his own and started devouring it. "You think you can manage a leisurely stroll today?" he asked his mentor after a few bites.

"Yes. We're running out of time if we want to rescue our wayward senator."

"Less than you think. We lost another two days," the younger Jedi informed him.

"What?" Obi-wan's meal dropped to his lap, forgotten. "Blast it, Anakin, you should have woken me, or even just left me."

Anakin immediately bristled, angry that his friend would even think that of him. "Neither of those were options I was willing to take."

"It's a moot point, gentlemen," interjected an exasperated Padmé. Obi-wan should have known how drained Anakin had been after they had mediated together, but maybe it was just another sign at how serious his condition was. "You were both out on your feet. I made the decision. I think I made the right call." She pointed at Obi-wan's discarded meal. "Finish eating and then we'll go. You haven't eaten anything since we've been here and you'll need your strength." She eyed Anakin. "Both of you."

Her voice held the same determination as when she addressed the crowded Senate chamber. There was no bucking it. Besides the matter was already done. The two Jedi complied reluctantly.

Within the hour they were ready to leave their small domicile. They had nothing really to take with them, but they did hide anything that might give their presence away should someone come looking.

That chore done they headed down into the valley. It would be a long walk to cross to the other side where Anakin found the town. The humidity rose along with the heat and soon it was a very sticky day. Their pace started slow but then picked up as apprehension got the better of them.

They aimed for the settlement that Anakin had discovered in the distance. Everyone was quiet, not having the excess energy to spend on conversation, intent only on moving toward their destination and hopefully salvation from this planet. Even though they stuck to the woodland, they still felt exposed.

Finally, Padmé waved a tired hand and asked for a break. She didn't have the endurance Jedi possessed, even recovering Jedi. She sank down onto the leafy floor. Her clothes stuck to her skin in a clammy way she found distasteful, but she didn't complain. They passed around the container of water, each taking only long full draughts to stave off dehydration. Luckily there was plenty of water around them in the jungle to refill the canteen.

Obi-wan sat opposite her near a small stream. He caught a glimpse of his face in the water's reflection. It startled him. His beard looked darker and his eyes marred with red streaks. Scrubbing at his beard with his hand he saw small flecks of dried blood. Scowling, he took a moment to wash his face. The cool water of the stream felt good against his flushed skin. Fingers scoured his beard cleaning deep and washing away the evidence of his prior pain. He rinsed his hair as well, letting the cold water run down the back of his neck in large handfuls. His pressure inside his head was there on the edge of his consciousness, but still well under control for them moment. The day's exertions were bound to set it off, but he could still manage it. The Force was flowing again through him with just enough energy to keep the pain and the swelling at bay. He slid his head into the deeper part of the stream and let the cold water help ease the tension further.

"You okay?"

Obi-wan didn't move, his eyes remained closed. He mumbled around the flowing water. "Yes. Just cleaning up a bit. I look like something the Sith dragged in."

"I wasn't going to say anything." The younger Jedi smirked and took a log next to him. "How's the head?"

Obi-wan slowly sat back, slicking his wet russet hair back with a run of his hand. Drops of water dripped down his face and disappeared into his beard. "The bleeding has stopped for now. Nothing I can't handle."

Anakin studied his friend, trying to gauged how much was truth and how much was posturing. Granted the Force was echoing in his former Master much more than before and that eased the young Jedi's mind. It gave Obi-wan a fighting chance against the serious internal injury. Though three days straight of sleep and the man still looked like kriff. To be fair however, Anakin probably looked no better, but he refused to look at his reflection in the pool for confirmation.

"When you're ready," he told his companion.

"Let's keep moving." Obi-wan gained his feet, feeling Anakin's fixed gaze watching intently for weakness. To his relief he didn't falter. He did feel stronger and hopefully the dizziness would plague him no longer. There was too much yet to be done for this mission to be called anywhere near a success.

Padmé rose to her feet with them, shouldering the full canteen.

Anakin suddenly stiffened. "Company!"

"It was inevitable," Obi-wan stated calmly, still straining to sense them, just catching the slightest tremor in the Force. The faint hum of vehicles grew louder. His hand reached for a weapon that was not there. Cursing softly, he gently pushed Padmé behind some cover. "Do try to stay hidden, Senator." Though he knew it was wishful thinking.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

**Reviews**

**Shanowa: Thank you for the review! As Anakin noted, Obi-wan tends to bring out the maternal in everyone. Obi-wan is just so natural to write and to cough hurt.**

**ObiBettina: This week just as stressful and again I apologize for my late posting. Life is just that way, but thankfully writing (either fanfiction or professional) makes up for quite a bit of that. **

**Charliebrown: "Fav story of all time." **** You're sweet. And I think we'd all love to mother Obi to death, when we're not giving him owies, but then they go hand in hand. **

**Pronker: Yeah, it's dire and maybe I pushed the envelope a bit but it was something in me that I had to get our. The good thing is that he'll make it through. Fanfiction is always so much more positive than real life.**

**Random Nemesis: It really is so typical of the man! Sheesh, Obi-wan!**

**Alekto: You know me and canon. Gospel! Hey, where's your next chapie, missy! I'm waiting patiently on your Supernatural story.**

**Mo Angel: Oh, I have a writing style! Thank you. Who knew!**

**RoMythe: Whoops, spelling errors! Thanks for pointing that out. Just goes to show that I need a beta.**

**Pineapple Dreamer: So glad you think I'm spoiling folks when I only update once a week! LOL. But at least I'm consistent for the most part.**


	7. Constant Interruptions

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 2A

TITLE: Collapse

AUTHOR: Susan Zell

DISCLAIMER: All characters from "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilms Ltd. No profit has been made by this venture. I've merely borrowed the characters to tell a small tale of "in between". All toys will be returned to their rightful place in the toy box at the conclusion of playtime. All scrapes and bruises are the fault of the previous owner….oh wait that's me.

SUMMARY: A diplomatic mission goes awry, leaving Obi-wan, Anakin, and Padmé struggling to survive an assassination attempt.

TIMELINE: Sometime after Bombad Jedi

SPOILERS: None

RATINGS: PG-13, Non-slash.

TYPE: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

WARNINGS: Violence

APOLOGIES: I am not a doctor nor do I play one on TV; Nor am I a SW fanatic with factual nuances at my beck and call; therefore, all discrepancies be it SW jargon/lore/etc or medical diagnoses are my own. Also, this story hasn't had the nurturing I usually give my stories. I've been distracted of late with a new career direction. But I know folks have been clamoring for a new story. Hopefully this one can stand enough on its own as a decent narrative that will bring interesting character interaction and exhilarating adventure.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm an Obi-wan fan, but I do love the father/son/brother relationship between Obi-wan and Anakin and how it plays out against the backdrop of the Clone Wars, both the movie versions and the television show. So my stories will evolve around that. Hopefully I've treated both characters with the respect they are due.

NEWS: I know it's been a long time between stories, but there is no helping that. First off, I don't post stories unless they are complete, aside from minor tweaking. Second, my new career takes precedent over all fan writing, but fear not since it still includes being a published author. Look for my new steampunk alternate history novel "Vampire Empire: The Greyfriar" on bookshelves in November under the name Clay and Susan Griffith. The link at the author's page will tell you all about it. Please check it out!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Chapter Seven

Constant Interruptions

Anakin leapt for the tree branches above them, gaining height and the advantage while Obi-wan moved a few feet away from where Padmé was concealed. The attack would center on him while Anakin came from above. At this point in his recovery it would be easier to defend than to be on the offensive.

Three seeker droids burst through the heavy canopy, their long sensor arrays scanning. As one they centered on the only visible intruder and opened fire on Obi-wan.

"Don't let them transmit," Obi-wan shouted, deftly avoiding the bolts with blurring twists and feints of his body. They swept down on the Jedi, spreading to outflank the target. A black streak came down from above and leapt on to the cold durasteel, fist raised for a moment before plunging deep into the innards of the droid. Sparks flew as it sputtered and fell to the jungle floor. Anakin somersaulted toward the next target.

The two remain droids continued their barrage at the defenseless Jedi on the ground before them who continued to avoid the attack.

Fearing for Obi-wan, Padmé stood up behind the one closest to her and slammed a heavy tree limb into it, trying to take out one of the attackers. It listed sharply to the side with a resounding thunk, but did not fall. It turned toward her, but Anakin landed on top of it and pierced it through with a sizable stick of his own. It shuddered and fell as the Jedi piked off it to alight on the ground.

Obi-wan turned to the remaining droid and Force grabbed it, shoving it hard down to the ground near him and spun, his own weapon, a large tree, felling it atop the droid and denting the brain casing a good five inches.

Anakin let out a whoop of triumphant exhilaration as it slumped to the ground emitting sparks and nothing more. His face was bathed in sweat from the small workout and his muscles ached, but he still felt good. His wife grinned at him, her stout stick still in her hands.

Obi-wan fared not nearly so well. Leaning heavily against the nearest tree, he pressed his hand pressed against its rough bark, fighting the fierce pounding flaring in his skull. He rubbed his forehead against the throbbing pain.

"Kriff, Obi-wan," said Anakin, coming up to him.

He slumped to sit on the ground, fighting off a wave of dizziness.

"You're bleeding again."

"What? Where?" Obi-wan didn't remember being struck.

"Another nosebleed."

Surprised, Obi-wan wiped away a stream of blood that was gushing from his nose. His fingers came away bright red. Annoyance filled him; he thought he had healed the surface capillaries sufficiently, though he had concentrated mainly on the more severe damage within.

Padmé knelt beside him, handing him a bit of cloth and gently tilted his head back. It made his head hurt more and instead of the woods spinning the sky began to move.

"Really, it's all right," he insisted using the cloth to stem the flow. "Just a bit of strain, that's all."

"Is that why you're white as a ghost?" she asked him.

Obi-wan didn't deem to answer. Spent, he just closed his eyes and leaned his back against the tree, willing the world to stop its incessant spinning. A cool hand patted his face with some water and it helped ease his rising nausea. He gratefully regarded Padmé with a weary gaze. "You are Force sent, Senator."

"Dizzy?" she asked.

Obi-wan nodded. "A little. It will pass. I just need a moment." He called on the Force to relax him and relieve the pain that was sapping his strength. It came grudgingly and seemed more of an effort than it should, but soon his symptoms slipped away into the matrix of the Force. His pounding headache eased to only a dull ache as he subdued the bleeding both on the surface and internally.

Padmé exchanged a troubled glance with Anakin, whose own face was pinched with worry. He reached out and squeezed her shoulder for reassurance. Obi-wan's continuing ill health concerned him, but as the man had pointed out before, Anakin knew only rudimentary healing. The only thing he could be sure of was that Obi-wan needed the Healers at the Temple. He prayed that a few more days rest and the man would be much improved, days that didn't include continually fighting for one's life and adding to the man's strain. They needed to end this mission quickly.

Rising to his feet, Anakin took the moment to inspect the droid. They were definitely Separatist aligned and not the customary droids of this planet. It wasn't exactly proof the Nodehan's had made a deal, but it definitely didn't bode well for them. Their imprisonment of Organa and the attempted murder of his wife and her Jedi escort did little for their defense. Curiously, they had seen no indication of a Separatist post, which meant that someone was hiding them. Most likely Prince Illidar.

Making sure the droids were well and truly destroyed, Anakin ripped through their central processing systems to ensure no transmissions could be routed or discovered. Then he turned back to his companions. Obi-wan was still resting, eyes closed and his face pale despite the extended rest. He hated having to get underway again so soon but they had no choice, especially if a transmission had gotten out. Company could be on its way.

He reached out to touch the Jedi, gently rousing him. "Time to move," Anakin told him.

Obi-wan opened his eyes and regarded his friend wearily, taking in Anakin's pained expression. "That bad, huh?" he asked.

"You look like you went ten rounds with a constipated rancor." Obi-wan's left eye was blood red again.

"Lovely image."

"Anakin!" Padmé stared crossly at him. Obviously, she was of the mind that Obi-wan was a Jedi Master and deserved more respect. He just offered a rueful smile. These days the bond between the two Jedi was more brotherly in nature than student and teacher and it gave Anakin a bit of leeway.

"I speak only out of concern," he told her with a sardonic grin. With a tug Anakin brought Obi-wan to his feet, but did not relinquish his hold until he was confident the man could stay upright on his own. Obi-wan nodded after a few seconds, maintaining a tight control over his equilibrium.

"I'll make it," he assured the younger Jedi.

"Did I say anything?"

"You don't have to."

"That's only because you're trying to convince yourself as much as me."

"I just wasn't ready for that bit of exercise. Walking is more my speed at the moment."

"I'll try to keep it the pace more leisurely."

His former Master merely grimaced his reply at his friend's continuing attempts at humor. Still their banter did help ease some of Senator's Amidala's nerves and that he appreciated.

"How much further?" she asked brushing the leaves and dirt from her knees.

"We should reach the settlement by nightfall."

The moved off at a slow pace, letting them all to catch their breath and allow Anakin the chance to scout ahead. He cast a wide net with the Force, sensing where most everything was, searching for anything living or a danger to them. Anybody hunting them would easily give off a signature that Anakin could easily discern through the Force web.

Obi-wan concentrated on pulling the energy of the Force closer to him, spreading it through his body, letting it fill the empty spaces sapped of strength and health. He needed another healing trance to truly do the job but this small attempt would have to suffice. He hated that he was more a liability on this mission than the good Senator was at the moment, but they would make do. Determined to keep focused on the task at hand he cast away his misgivings and lamentations; they were useless to a Jedi.

The sun was hot and the air was damp; steam rose from the decaying jungle floor, making shadows of fog writhe and shift in the shafts of light. The cloying temperature made them all uncomfortable. Padmé looked very unbecoming a former member of royalty and a pristine diplomat. Anakin seemed grim but still dry and alert. Obi-wan sustained a regular body temperature for an hour thanks to years of training, but by the end of the second perspiration drenched his back and neck; his armor felt heavy and sweat dripped down his chest.

Luckily there were no other altercations and they made the far hill above the settlement well before nightfall. It was small though crowded which would help hide their presence. They wouldn't stick out.

"We need transportation," Anakin said. "You two stay here. I'll look around."

Obi-wan was about to object but then thought better of it. He would only hinder Anakin and he knew it. He sank down onto a nearby large rock jutting out of the ground.

Padmé didn't feel that way however. "You shouldn't go alone," she insisted.

Obi-wan counseled. "He will move much faster and unobtrusively without us, Senator."

"It's too dangerous," she countered, angry that he was siding against her.

"For all of us. Three strangers would draw more attention than just one."

"Obi-wan is right. I'll move faster if I'm alone," Anakin said.

"A man and a woman would attract less attention, and you know it. We could pose as a married couple looking for practical transportation." Her arms crossed defiantly as she stood in front of the two Jedi.

Stunned at her boldness, Anakin's eyebrow rose though luckily Obi-wan didn't notice anything odd about her statement. Either Anakin's shields were strongly in place or Obi-wan was too drained to perceive the tremor of alarm in him.

Anakin knew all too well how bull headed his wife could be on these matters, so he tried an approach that he hoped Obi-wan would be proud of and be willing to play along. He stepped closer to her, lowering his voice. "I need you to look after Obi-wan. I don't want to leave him alone out here."

For the first time, she baulked and glanced back at the exhausted Jedi. But finally, with a resigned sigh, she nodded. The corner of Obi-wan's lips quirked slightly at his friend but said nothing, willing to tolerate the little ploy if it kept her out of town.

"I won't be gone long."

"Nothing elaborate, Anakin," warned Obi-wan. "No browsing for fancy transport. Just something sturdy and reliable."

"You take all the fun out of it, you know that." Anakin grinned wickedly.

"Just be careful, Anakin," added Padmé.

"Always."

Then he was off. He disappeared so fast that she knew he was doing his Jedi thing. She wished desperately she had gone with him, but she also realized just how much she would have slowed him down. Sometimes she wondered if he thought she was a burden, a heavy chain around his free spirit. Such power and grace and she moved so slow all the time.

"We should get under more cover," Obi-wan said, standing slowly from his perch on the boulder.

They found a suitable spot on the edge of a clearing and settled down to wait. Obi-wan sank to the ground in a sunny spot through the foliage, desperate to warm the chill in his bones. The sweat that clung to him from the long slog had cooled now dropping his body temperature. He beckoned the Force to him gently, using it to further soothe his occasional shivers and also to keep his senses sharp lest anyone or anything approach their position.

Padmé sat beneath the shade of a thick leafy tree, watching the General whose eyes were closed as if he were sleeping. She couldn't blame him. The man looked wrung out. This mission was not going well at all and she had herself to blame for it. She had let her emotions get in the way of the negotiations. The Prince had demonstrated clearly his disapproval of the Republic and Jedi in particular. He obviously never had any intention of releasing his political prisoner. In fact, it was as if Bail had merely been the bait to get them there. She should have let the matter stand and slowly worked on finding another means to gain his freedom. But Bail was a friend, and the thought of him staying another minute locked in a cell made her ill. And what had she gained him with her foolish actions? Bail spending days longer in captivity. Both Obi-wan and Anakin weakened. And now they were hunted. They could not even rescue themselves from this disaster. What a fine mess they were in.

She dreaded placing Obi-wan in another battle. Granted, he did look better than he had a couple of days ago but it was like he was taking three steps back to every one forward, and without a doubt more battles lay ahead. Eventually he would collapse under the sheer weight of them all.

"Do you think there's still a chance to save Bail?" she asked quietly then immediately regretted it when she saw Obi-wan stir tiredly, opening his eyes half lidded to look at her. But she was afraid for her old friend.

"That _was_ our objective, Senator. We will find a way."

"Well, diplomacy has failed miserably." Her tone held sarcasm so the Jedi's next statement took her by surprise.

"Then perhaps the only thing left is an all out assault on the prison."

"Are you legally allowed to do that?"

Obi-wan's stern gaze stayed on her. "Foremost, their blatant attempt to kill us has stripped them of any lawful standing, most likely it was some sort of initiation to Dooku and the rest of the Trade Federation. Secondly, the Prince has overstepped his bounds by unjustly imprisoning a member of the Senate sent here for peaceful negotiations. Their charges against him are false, as we both well know. They have no intention of releasing him, nor do I believe they ever had. And lastly, we were just attacked by Separatists' droids. It's hard to imagine they are not somehow related. So I think we are fully within our right as _peacekeepers_."

She offered a wry smile at his choice of words, remembering their earlier conversation. But such words of strength fortified her when she needed it most and she was grateful. Recently Bail and Obi-wan had become closer thanks to their horrific adventure on Zigoola, and she was glad of it now more than ever.

A few hours later and the deep hum of an engine brought Obi-wan to his feet. Alarmed, Padmé rose also.

"Is it Anakin?"

The Jedi did not feel the familiar pulse of Anakin's signature and shook his head. "It appears we have more visitors."

"How can you be sure it's not Anakin?"

"Trust me. I know." He didn't deem to tell her more. Though over the years with her exposure to Jedi she probably came to her own conclusions about their mystic ways. "Get under cover."

She scooted back under a heavily grown bush and pressed up against a large rock. Obi-wan crouched nearby. It wasn't long before the cracking of tree trunks and the steady clanking of metal footsteps was upon them. A small squad of armored tanks broke into the clearing near them. It was flanked by a row of battle droids.


	8. Technical Difficulties

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 2A

TITLE: Collapse

AUTHOR: Susan Zell

DISCLAIMER: All characters from "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilms Ltd. No profit has been made by this venture. I've merely borrowed the characters to tell a small tale of "in between". All toys will be returned to their rightful place in the toy box at the conclusion of playtime. All scrapes and bruises are the fault of the previous owner….oh wait that's me.

SUMMARY: A diplomatic mission goes awry, leaving Obi-wan, Anakin, and Padmé struggling to survive an assassination attempt.

TIMELINE: Sometime after Bombad Jedi

SPOILERS: None

RATINGS: PG-13, Non-slash.

TYPE: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

WARNINGS: Violence

APOLOGIES: I am not a doctor nor do I play one on TV; Nor am I a SW fanatic with factual nuances at my beck and call; therefore, all discrepancies be it SW jargon/lore/etc or medical diagnoses are my own. Also, this story hasn't had the nurturing I usually give my stories. I've been distracted of late with a new career direction. But I know folks have been clamoring for a new story. Hopefully this one can stand enough on its own as a decent narrative that will bring interesting character interaction and exhilarating adventure.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm an Obi-wan fan, but I do love the father/son/brother relationship between Obi-wan and Anakin and how it plays out against the backdrop of the Clone Wars, both the movie versions and the television show. So my stories will evolve around that. Hopefully I've treated both characters with the respect they are due.

NEWS: I know it's been a long time between stories, but there is no helping that. First off, I don't post stories unless they are complete, aside from minor tweaking. Second, my new career takes precedent over all fan writing, but fear not since it still includes being a published author. Look for my new steampunk alternate history novel "Vampire Empire: The Greyfriar" on bookshelves in November under the name Clay and Susan Griffith. The link at the author's page will tell you all about it. Please check it out!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Chapter Eight

Technical Difficulties

Obi-wan and Padmé exchanged glances from their concealment. Here was the final proof they needed. Nodeha, or at least Prince Illidar, had joined the Separatist movement and permitted a base of operations. They were so intent on the squad of droids before them, they didn't hear the scout coming up from behind until it was almost too late. In seconds they would be discovered.

Obi-wan made a decision. He turned to the Senator. "Stay hidden. I will lead them away."

"What? No!" She grabbed his arm. "You can't. If they capture you…."

"Then they will take me to Senator Organa where I was heading regardless. Wait for Anakin. Tell him what happened."

She saw the determination in his eyes. "He's going to be very cross with you." She wished she hadn't spoken of her fears of losing Bail.

"Perhaps. But remind him that he would have done the same thing if our roles had been reversed. Now stay hidden while I lead them away." And with that, he darted out into the open. He moved so fast for a moment he was only a blur to her eyes, but then he stopped in plain view of the scout.

It took them almost fifteen seconds to realize an enemy stood in their midst. It opened fire. But Obi-wan was already gone. The scout and the rest of the squad immediately veered after him.

The ground shook as the droids passed within a ten meters of where Padmé lay hidden. Luckily they never even noticed her as they chased after the Jedi. She cursed their luck, which had been atrocious this trip. Now that they knew at least one of the Jedi survived they would hunt in earnest for the rest of them.

A barrage of cannon fire echoed over her head. Her hands flew to her ears as she prayed Obi-wan was long gone.

_SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW_

The town was small and even poorer than Tatooine if that were possible. The sand of Anakin's childhood home was replaced by dirt and hulking wrecks lying half buried beneath rocks and creeping vines. All space worthy vehicles seemed to have been broken and forgotten.

Anakin would be hard pressed to find a working vessel here. Their prospects of getting off world grew even dimmer. Spying a blanket hanging out to dry in front of a hovel, Anakin grabbed it, throwing a few coins on the barrel nearby to cover the cost of his borrowing. Ripping a hole in its center he created a poncho of sorts to cover his Jedi attire, though covered in grime as he was he doubted it was that obvious anymore. Better safe than sorry though.

Most of the inhabitants barely glanced at him, too busy with the day's labor to pay a stranger much mind, lest he was willing to lend a hand. In short time Anakin found what he was searching for: a cantina, the best place to seek transportation or at the very least information.

It was dark and cool within the confines of the building, reeking of smoke and sweat as workers sought refuge from their spouses, their chores, or their superiors. Anakin took several minutes surveying the interior and its occupants as he walked toward the bar. Here all eyes were upon him that weren't steeped in liquor to the point of intoxication. Though many glanced away as if sensing trouble. Anakin sent out waves of calm through the Force hoping to distill any hostility. He did not need to draw attention to himself. Besides it would make acquiring information smoother.

He eyed a man with a flight jacket in a corner. It was old and tattered but it was the closest thing to a pilot in the room. Anakin snagged a drink off the bar. To the bartender, he offered, "Put it on my tab."

The bartender frowned but went about pouring another of the same to his waiting patron. Anakin angled for the pilot sitting at a booth. As far as could be determined the man was alone.

Anakin slid the drink across the table to the pilot and nodded at the insignias. "Are those stripes decorative or are you really a pilot?"

The man raised his head and stared at the Jedi. His eyes were red rimmed and weary, marred by liquor and hard times. "What's it to you?"

"I'm a pilot myself."

The older man studied Anakin carefully, squinting slightly as if to bring him into better focus. "Sure you are." He muttered almost inaudibly, "Hot shot brat."

Anakin slid into the seat opposite him. "I'm looking to buy a ship but there doesn't seem to many functioning transports around here." His gloved mechanical hand opened briefly to reveal a glimpse of currency. "Do you know where reliable transport can be had?"

The pilot's eyes widened and regarded Anakin more sharply. "That smells like desperation to me," he remarked.

"It's a simple question."

The man leaned across the table. "Traffic restrictions offworld have been in place for months now. Why do you think I'm sitting in this bar drinking my life savings away?"

"Do you have a ship?"

The pilot sat back, warily eyeing his visitor. "I had a ship once. Now all I have is a pile of junk. It was 'decommissioned' by the regime."

"Decommissioned? You mean they disabled it?"

"Kid, they tore her innards to pieces. The electronics are shot."

That did not deter Anakin. "Perhaps I can take a look at it. I'm a mechanic as well. A good one."

"Are you now?" The man shook his head and laughed bitterly. "Look, I don't want to waste your time. You seem like a nice kid, but I doubt you could fix it."

Anakin opened his hand again. "I'll fix it for you, give it a test run, and then give it back to you. What do you have to lose? If I'm wrong, you'll be no worse off than you are now except you'll be able to buy all the liquor you want and still hold on to your savings. But if I can get it running, you'll be even richer and you get a way off the planet when I bring it back."

"If you bring it back."

"You have my word."

"You're not much of a pirate, kid, but you sell a good gamble. A crazy gamble but like you said, what do I have to lose. I come out ahead either way. Even if you steal the ship, with that much currency I can buy another ship, a better one. Knock yourself out. The heap is yours." He threw back the drink Anakin brought in three gulps. Then he reached for the money in Anakin's hand. "Maybe you can start your own junk shop. It's in Bay 12."

Anakin's fist closed. "One condition. I like to work in peace. No one knows of our little transaction."

The pilot's gaze shifted from the money to Anakin. He smirked. "Suit yourself. Mum's the word."

Anakin's blue eyes caught his and he said, "You won't tell a soul."

The tension slipped out of the pilot as he agreed to whatever Anakin was saying. "I won't tell a soul," he mumbled.

Anakin slid the money toward the pilot. "Thank you for your lodging recommendations."

The man straightened, blinking rapidly, trying to remember what they had been talking about. Something about lodging.

Anakin rose and motioned to the bartender. "Order this man whatever he wishes." He tossed a few more coin on the counter and walked out.

_SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW_

Obi-wan moved quickly, narrowly missing the steady barrage of cannon fire the droids were laying down about him. The concussive force of the explosions rocked him a few times but he kept his balance and continued on.

He had hoped to get ahead of them and then double back, but the droids were obviously in radio contact and converging on his location from a variety of new paths. He changed direction twice and still managed to run into another squad.

Sweat streaked down his face. He knew he was using up his energy reserves quickly with this bit of exercise. Without his lightsaber it would be foolhardy to take on a full squadron of droids. A lightsaber was as much a defensive tool as an offensive weapon. Without it a Jedi wasn't powerless, but eventually someone would get a lucky shot that he wouldn't be able to dodge fast enough.

Until then Obi-wan used every trick he had at his disposal. He darted between tanks, pausing only long enough for the main gun barrels to pivot towards him and discharge. But he moved aside and jumped clear as the two tanks exploded each taking out the other. Battle droids raised their arms and fired a dizzying barrage at his fleeting form, a few shots coming close enough to singe the hair on his forearms and nape of his neck, but they wound up taking out more of their brethren instead in the ensuing crossfire.

The multitudes dwindled but not near enough to be called a victory any time soon. Then the woods crashed just ahead of Obi-wan and another battalion of battle droids marched into view.

He couldn't keep this pace up. Soon he would loose his edge and slow down. Every part of his body ached as he pushed it further and further past its endurance. He scanned the army surrounding him and found its commander. A Keirkoden. Then the woods on the opposite side parted and a Nodehan battlewagon with an officer at its helm emerged.

Obi-wan flipped through the air and landed on one knee in front of him, arms out showing he was weaponless.

"I surrender," he said he said to the Nodehan officer.

The officer held up his arm as a line of ten battle droids stepped forward and aimed their guns at him ready to blast him. They froze, but the red dots from their targeting eyes covered the Jedi.

"Seize him," the Keirkoden commander shouted coming forward.

Two battle droids grabbed Obi-wan's arms and held him off the ground, their metal fingers biting cruelly into his flesh. Sharp pain coursed through his shoulders as they were rotated back and out.

"The capture of the political enemy is mine!" The Nodehan officer glared at the foreign commander in rage. "He surrendered to me!"

"He is a prisoner of the Separatist movement," the commander argued.

"Actually, I'd prefer to be taken to the palace and turned over to Prince Illidar," Obi-wan offered.

"Quiet! You have no say in the matter." The Keirkoden commander snarled at him.

Raucous rumbling heralded the approach of more troops, this time a full squad of Nodehan soldiers, guns drawn and aimed at the Keirkoden commander.

Obi-wan's left eyebrow rose. "Well, this will be interesting."

"Release the prisoner!" the newcomers shouted.

Droids marched forward, blasters drawn.

Perhaps with any luck they would open fire on each other and Obi-wan could slip away in the turmoil. It was a small hope. One that faded as he hadn't counted on the diplomatic nature of the Keirkoden commander, who smiled at his opponents obviously not willing to fight against another small army and possibly die.

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement," he offered. "Count Dooku will be making landfall shortly and your Prince will have a grand gift to cement the coming alliance."

"Then hand him over," the Nodehan officer demanded.

"He is a Jedi. Do you know what that means? Your men couldn't stop him from bending his elbow much less killing you all with a wave of his hand. My battle droids will keep him under control while you escort him to your Prince."

The officer considered this. His gaze took in the many droids before him and finally conceded; any other course of action would mean bloodshed. He nodded to the commander sharply. "How do you expect to contain him till we get there?"

The commander laughed, a chuffing sound, and he gestured to a droid waiting behind Obi-wan. The Jedi twisted his head sharply realizing he had made an error. The stun blast hit him in the lower back. His body arched reflexively in the hard grip of the droids. They held him as his body convulsed out of his control. The agony of the disrupting lightening enveloped him, shredding his nerves and finally his consciousness.

_SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW_

**My apologies. A family emergency needed to be addressed and is still in the forefront of my mind. I haven't had time to do proper editing or revising but I'm content to let it stand as is. Hopefully you all still enjoy it. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	9. The Heart of the Matter

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 2A

TITLE: Collapse

AUTHOR: Susan Zell

DISCLAIMER: All characters from "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilms Ltd. No profit has been made by this venture. I've merely borrowed the characters to tell a small tale of "in between". All toys will be returned to their rightful place in the toy box at the conclusion of playtime. All scrapes and bruises are the fault of the previous owner….oh wait that's me.

SUMMARY: A diplomatic mission goes awry, leaving Obi-wan, Anakin, and Padmé struggling to survive an assassination attempt.

TIMELINE: Sometime after Bombad Jedi

SPOILERS: Bombad Jedi (maybe)

RATINGS: None

TYPE: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

WARNINGS: Violence

APOLOGIES: I am not a doctor nor do I play one on TV; Nor am I a SW fanatic with factual nuances at my beck and call; therefore, all discrepancies be it SW jargon/lore/etc or medical diagnoses are my own. Also, this story hasn't had the nurturing I usually give my stories. I've been distracted of late with a new career direction. But I know folks have been clamoring for a new story. Hopefully this one can stand enough on its own as a decent narrative that will bring interesting character interaction and exhilarating adventure.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm an Obi-wan fan, but I do love the father/son/brother relationship between Obi-wan and Anakin and how it plays out against the backdrop of the Clone Wars, both the movie versions and the television show. So my stories will evolve around that. Hopefully I've treated both characters with the respect they are due.

NEWS: I know it's been a long time between stories, but there is no helping that. First off, I don't post stories unless they are complete, aside from minor tweaking. Second, my new career takes precedent over all fan writing, but fear not since it still includes being a published author. Look for my new steampunk alternate history novel "Vampire Empire: The Greyfriar" on bookshelves in November under the name Clay and Susan Griffith. The link at the author's page will tell you all about it. Please check it out!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Chapter Nine

The Heart of the Matter

_SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW_

Awareness came back slowly, mainly flashes of white light as the pain in Obi-wan's back, his arms and his head flared, forcing him awake. Then he remembered. He kept his body limp as he attempted to gather his wits. He smelled the green of the jungle around him still. There were still in route to the palace. His arms and shoulders were numb within the tight grip of the battle droids on either side. The rumble of two tanks flanked them just ahead. But that was all that were with them. The rest of the squads had not followed.

Finally a stroke of luck.

He let the Force seep back into him as well as casting his awareness out around him without opening his eyes. Something a novice should be able to do with ease, except that it took a bit of effort thanks to the headache that pressed upon him. But soon he could sense his surroundings.

The terrain they were passing through was a clearing with little around to suit his situation. But soon they would be entering a wooded area again. That would be his best chance. He let himself remain limp and concentrated instead of gathering the Force. It was easier now. It flowed at his beck and call and was grateful to have him back in its folds. Its touch took away much of his pain; it infused him so he could concentrate on healing any swelling that threatened. Soon his headache faded as well.

A half hour later they made the woods on the far side. Obi-wan was ready, his awareness cast a wide net and he could sense the presence of the living trees all around him, some so massive and tall as to dwarf the spires of Courscant.

The path they followed was winding but that made for better alignment with what Obi-wan had in mind. The tanks behind them had been forced into a single file line behind the droids on the ground. Obi-wan found the stand of trees that would suit his purposes. As the battle droids followed the turn of the road, the Jedi reached out with the Force and grabbed the trees, twisting them with a loud crack before slamming them down on the droids holding him.

They all fell hard to the ground but Obi-wan pulled himself free of their dead grip. Then he spun as the nearest tank swung its cannon toward him ready to fire. With a wave of his hand, Obi-wan shoved another tree this one the girth of a bantha down upon the two tanks, since they had aligned so nicely right behind the other. The heavy trunk smashed the vehicles like they were made of aluminum. The droids were trapped behind the wall of wood.

Obi-wan lowered his arms and surveyed his battle zone for a moment with great satisfaction. Then he darted into the jungle and headed for the prison.

_SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW_

The pilot hadn't been kidding. The interior of the ship Anakin had bought was in shambles, parts scattered everywhere. But as Anakin brought his frustration under control he could sense that it was repairable. It would just take some time, something they didn't really have. A gentle probing with the Force and he could see which systems were the most critical. It would take about six hours to repair. It probably would have taken less but R2D2 wasn't around to run diagnostics.

Anakin wished he could send word to Obi-wan and Padmé but that was too risky. He decided instead to start working and get the ship ready. He would concentrate solely on essential systems to get her space worthy and secure. The integrity of the vessel was good. It was merely the electrical systems. There was over a dozen nonessential systems that he could salvage what he needed. It wouldn't be pretty but it would be good enough to get them off this rock and to the nearest friendly port.

Anakin sat down to work in front of the console, opening himself up to the Force, diving deep into the workings of the ship and finding where she hurt the most. The world around him melted away as he became one with the machine around him. Bit by bit the computer became aware of him as he fixed system after system. Eventually it began to assist him and together they worked to repair the ship.

He had been working for three hours nonstop when something else jostled him from his intense concentration. A ripple in the Force. Something was wrong.

Anakin detached so abruptly from his meditation the parts around him floating in midair fell to the cockpit floor with a loud clatter. He left the ship, his hand on his lightsaber, but there was nothing outside to warrant alarm.

Still, the ripple continued to pulse in his head. Then he caught the shiver of panic and recognized it.

Padmé.

He raced out of the landing bay and into the circular deserted spaceport. He followed the familiar signature till he came to the town. There he saw his wife looking about frantically. He rushed toward her.

"Padmé!"

"Anakin!"

"What's wrong?" He grasped her arm and led her toward the ship's location. He didn't want anyone to see them in public just in case his Force suggestion hadn't worked on the pilot.

Padmé lowered her voice sagging against him in relief. She had been searching fruitlessly for so long for him. "They found us. Obi-wan tried to lead them away."

"Tried?"

"He never came back."

"Sithspit," he cursed. "Come on."

"Did you find a ship?"

"In a way. We have work to do before we can rescue him."

_SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW_

Obi-wan slipped into the shadows of the prison around the guards using the Force to subtlety distract the two men with a shifting sound opposite him. They turned to stare into the corner allowing the Jedi to step by unseen. One did not always need a lightsaber to enter the enemy's stronghold. Humanoids posed little opposition to a Jedi, especially those that were not force sensitive. It would be easy enough to stealth his way to the prison cells, and lucky it did not call for excessive use of the Force to accomplish it. Obi-wan's headache was merely a dull throb and he intended to keep it that way for the duration of this mission.

Many of the corridors were empty though that didn't mean that there wasn't a droid around the next corner, one that Obi-wan would not be able to see until too late. But it meant little to be worried about something he could not control. He had no choice but to keep going. According to the data bank he had accessed earlier, the cells were only another few turns away.

To his dismay, two burly guards were positioned on either side of the heavy door. There was no way to slip by them and he didn't particularly relish the idea of fisticuffs at them moment unless there was no other recourse. He closed his eyes in brief mediation to call force that which he needed. Then he stepped out boldly, his hands folded into the sleeves of his arms, unhooded and calm. The two men immediately started, hands dropping swiftly to their weapons. Their blasters were in the process of lifting when Obi-wan spoke.

"I mean you no harm. Lower your weapons." His voice was soft, passive, not a hint of a command except in the echo of the Force as it filled the small corridor.

The guards' hands lowered their weapons to their sides, their eyes glazing ever so slightly.

"Your Prince has granted you leave. The day is warm and there are eager women by the lake. Hurry before they are all taken."

The guards' lips spread into excited grins. They looked at each other in anticipation and moved quickly down the corridor.

Only after they rounded the corner out of sight did Obi-wan exhale loudly and slump briefly against the door. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he took a hard swallow to forestall the bile rising to his throat as the pain in his head rose to greater heights. It was subdued as an act of will and nothing more.

A shaking hand opened the door and he prayed there was no one else to contend with, at least for a short time to allow him to regain his strength.

Obi-wan entered the prison. The cells were made of transparent material so it was easy to see the occupants. It wasn't long before he found Bail. The Senator from Alderaan jumped up from his flimsy cot at the sight of his rescuer.

"Obi-wan!"

"We've procured your immediate release. Unfortunately it was not through proper channels," Obi-wan informed him dryly.

"I'm not picky at this point."

Obi-wan studied the locking mechanism and frowned. Without his lightsaber getting in would be problematic. "I need the code. Unfortunately, I'm weaponless at the moment."

A raised eyebrow was Bail's sole comment.

"Don't ask."

"Well, then it's luck you found me first because your lightsaber is in the weapons locker which is one level up somewhere. They brought it in here two days ago for safe keeping, boasting that they had killed you."

"Do tell. Lucky indeed. Too bad they were greatly misinformed." Obi-wan grinned. "I'll be back shortly."

Obi-wan made his way to the upper halls, opening his senses to the Force. He gritted his teeth as his body wielded it grudgingly. There were three life forms scattered in the various chambers, only two of which held any alertness that indicated a guard. The last presence had more of a bored clerk attitude. Based half on logic and half on desperation, Obi-wan directed himself at the clerk.

The man was set far back in the hallway in the last section behind a barred window, not a prisoner, but more for security purposes. He was probably in charge of dispensing weaponry and badges to the various guards during rotation of shifts.

Perfect, Obi-wan thought.

He had to act fast and deliberate. It would be plausible that the man had easy access to an alarm switch. Obi-wan emerged from the shadows directly in front of the barred window. The man inside looked up in surprise before a heavy hand of invisible Force grabbed him and propelled him up into the ceiling before crashing down hard to the floor. He had no time to call for assistance one way or the other. With a low moan, the clerk sunk into unconsciousness.

There was sweat on Obi-wan's brow. Ignoring it, he reached his arm through the bars and with a wave of his hand the key card lifted from the clerk's chest and was snatched by long fingers.

Within seconds, Obi-wan was inside the weapon's room. The man's form was lodged under the window out of sight of anyone looking in through the window.

The Jedi Knight slipped further into the back of the room where row after row of charging blasters and communication devices laid waiting. Deep shadows filled the narrow corridors. Obi-wan's net was flung deep searching for the subtle pulse of something uniquely Jedi.

Lightsabers on the surface were merely an object. But at its core it had a heart, pulsing in time with its owner, each one unique. As he had neared the room, he had felt the gentle pulse at the Force. Despite being diminished in his power, his weapon had touched the waning reaches of his being like a gentle tap on a spider's web, sending a signal to the master at its center.

Closing his eyes, Obi-wan followed it. He was near it when something else shifted on his sensory web. Something large and dangerous moving with the hiss of servos. There was no intelligence, nothing living, only a shadow that Obi-wan almost missed.

He jerked back, his eyes flashing open as a battle droid stepped toward him, its blaster arm rising. Its cycloptic eye pulsing red as it eyed him. Obi-wan stepped back maneuvering for room and cover. The tight rows make for a very precarious situation, though it would hinder the massive broad shouldered droid as well.

In the split second the droid's arm opened fire, Obi-wan changed tactics and closed in on his enemy. Feinting to the left, the heat of the blast passed over his shoulder singeing his ear. The bulbous head with its single red dot attempted to track his movements, its other arm was tracking with it and caught the Jedi by the shoulder, slamming him in to a stacked row of comms. Obi-wan rose swiftly debris falling away from from him. He darted through the shelf's opening and to the other side. He listened again for the faint heartbeat of his weapon. It was near but near enough.

The shelf beside him exploded as the droid opened fire, making room for its form to get through. Splinters whistled through the air and Obi-wan twisted his body, spinning as he flew through the air, avoiding most of them. He tumbled out of his fall, rolling to his feet and running down the hallway.

_SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW_

_Author's Note: My sincerest apologies to all for the delay in updating. I'm through the other side of my crisis and updates should continue on schedule. I had had high hopes of writing new chapters (like a Bail getting into mischief chapter) but was unable to fit it into the chaos. Hopefully you can all envision the trouble our other wayward senator might have gotten into regardless. And as always, thank you for sticking with this story._


	10. Prison Break

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 2A

TITLE: Collapse

AUTHOR: Susan Zell

DISCLAIMER: All characters from "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilms Ltd. No profit has been made by this venture. I've merely borrowed the characters to tell a small tale of "in between". All toys will be returned to their rightful place in the toy box at the conclusion of playtime. All scrapes and bruises are the fault of the previous owner….oh wait that's me.

SUMMARY: A diplomatic mission goes awry, leaving Obi-wan, Anakin, and Padmé struggling to survive an assassination attempt.

TIMELINE: Sometime after Bombad Jedi

SPOILERS: Bombad Jedi (maybe)

RATINGS: PG-13, Non-slash.

TYPE: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

WARNINGS: Violence

APOLOGIES: I am not a doctor nor do I play one on TV; Nor am I a SW fanatic with factual nuances at my beck and call; therefore, all discrepancies be it SW jargon/lore/etc or medical diagnoses are my own. Also, this story hasn't had the nurturing I usually give my stories. I've been distracted of late with a new career direction. But I know folks have been clamoring for a new story. Hopefully this one can stand enough on its own as a decent narrative that will bring interesting character interaction and exhilarating adventure.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm an Obi-wan fan, but I do love the father/son/brother relationship between Obi-wan and Anakin and how it plays out against the backdrop of the Clone Wars, both the movie versions and the television show. So my stories will evolve around that. Hopefully I've treated both characters with the respect they are due.

NEWS: I know it's been a long time between stories, but there is no helping that. First off, I don't post stories unless they are complete, aside from minor tweaking. Second, my new career takes precedent over all fan writing, but fear not since it still includes being a published author. Look for my new steampunk alternate history novel "Vampire Empire: The Greyfriar" on bookshelves in November under the name Clay and Susan Griffith. The link at the author's page will tell you all about it. Please check it out!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Chapter Ten

Prison Break

The battle droid's armor was far thicker than the seeker droids out in the jungle. Disabling it would take a great deal more force than Obi-wan could muster at the moment. So instead he tried to keep it maneuvering, never giving it a clear shot; all the while he continued angling nearer and nearer his true objective.

He needed a few moments to visually locate his lightsaber. Then he could Force call it to him. It could be locked away in a box for all he knew, which he sincerely hoped wasn't the case. But regardless, he needed to buy himself time.

Which was the one thing, the battle droid was unwilling to give him. Blaster fire again ripped through the air coming dangerously close to Obi-wan. Suddenly he was grateful for the armor he wore as one bolt clipped his shoulder. It spun him hard about like a child's toy, connecting with teeth jarring force with a steel shelf. The Force around him cushioned the blow somewhat and the world only spun for a few seconds instead of deadly minutes.

He rolled under the shelf into the next row and struggled to his feet, his head pounding warningly. But he ignored it, centering only on the ever growing stronger pulse of his weapon's call.

The battle droid again muscled through the metal barrier between it and it's quarry. Obi-wan was already running, ducking his head against flying debris. He was close and then he saw them. Both his own and Anakin's lightsabers rested on a table up ahead. With his outstretched hand he summoned his salvation. The sleek cylinders sprang to him, one to each hand. As he spun about both erupted to their bright powerful potential with their customary hum and sizzle.

Dual wielding the fearsome blades, Obi-wan turned back toward his opponent, just stepping into view behind him.

The first blade took off the droid's blaster arm at the elbow. The Jedi spun about and leaped up, drawing back the second saber and driving it through the gleaming red eyehole. He back flipped to the ground, crouching low and swept at the legs, bring the battle droid crashing beside him on the floor, its legs severed. It was helpless, vainly struggling to right itself. Obi-wan conducted the coup de grace.

It was over.

Obi-wan moved as quickly as he could back to the cell holding Bail, but it took more effort than it should to move that short a span. The weakness he felt became more and more pronounced. Whatever small advantage he had gained during the last deep mediation was rapidly depleting, leaving him wrung out and unsteady. He had to place a hand on the wall occasionally as he made his way back to the main cells where Bail was waiting for him. But he straightened with resolve from the support as he rounded the corner.

Bail was waiting with visible anxiety, hands pressed to the cell's clear side. His face lit with a grin as he saw Obi-wan emerge victoriously.

Bail stepped back as Obi-wan drove the lightsaber straight into the cell wall, piercing it all the way through, and slowly cut a doorway since he saw no visible entrance, both hands drawing the weapon in a circular motion. Within moments, an entry was created.

"Did you have much trouble? Or does one need to bother asking a Jedi such things?" Bail moved quickly keeping his body away from the molten edges that still flared brightly and dripped like melted candle wax.

"We're not indestructible, you know?"

The exhaustion in the Jedi's face told Bail all the story he needed to know. "All too well, my friend."

"This diplomatic mission is proving a tad difficult. You would not believe the trouble it's been to secure your release. We've had to use more creative diplomacy."

"Do you always go through these channels?"

"Only when no other recourse remains open," the Jedi told him with a wry grin. "This way," Obi-wan directed as he maneuvered toward the prison exit where hopefully Anakin was holding off the rest of the forces with the confiscated gunship.

The sounds of battle grew louder up ahead of them. More than one ship had joined the fray and it sounded like a fleet had taken up after Anakin. But Obi-wan wasn't overly worried. Even without his lightsaber, a ship in Anakin's hand was a weapon onto itself.

A squad of separatist droids entered through the main prison door. Obi-wan closed the gap, racing down the cells, lightsaber rhythmically swinging never ceasing. He couldn't. If he did, he wouldn't start again. Droids fell before him, his body a blur to their sensors. Soon they were outside in the courtyard. It was chaos. The grounds were littered with the wreckage of numerous droids. Gaping holes were torn into the earth where blaster fire had struck from a strafing. There was no sign however of Anakin or the ship. Though the sounds of a battle over the distant hills indicated that Anakin had his hands full with fighter ships on his tail.

Bail shouted his name and pointed behind them. More droids were approaching and behind them was Prince Illidar. His eyes were wide at the damage around him, all caused by only two Jedi, and mostly unarmed. But his eyes held still a trace of imperial arrogance as he screamed to the droids surrounding him. "Kill him! Kill the Jedi!" Intense blaster fire rained over them.

Obi-wan's blade spun redirecting the incoming bolts back the way they came, preventing them from concentrating their attention on Bail trailing behind him. The droids outflanked Obi-wan who moved his lightsaber in a dizzying display to ward off the attack from both sides. The blade swung repeatedly up and over his head casting a blue halo about the Jedi.

But one man, even a Jedi, could not hold off such a furious barrage for long. Bail grabbed a discarded weapon and crouched behind a dismembered droid offering supporting fire. Droid after droid went down, and for a brief moment both men held a glimmer of hope till another battalion started marching on them.

The maniacal laughter of the Prince reached their ears as he obviously reveled in gaining the upper hand.

Until an unfamiliar ship swooped down, it's forward guns shifting into position. The sight elicited a gasp from the Senator who crouched low. However, Obi-wan had a small relieved smile on his lips. Bail whooped with triumph as the ship opened fire on the encroaching droids ahead of them, blasting them to pieces.

As the rush of adrenalin faded Obi-wan staggered a few steps, sweat dripping down his face. His saber arm fell to his side without the strength to lift it again. Bail quickly reached his side and grabbed him. Obi-wan couldn't help himself as he slumped against the Senator, but his eyes never left the ship as it continued to lay down cover fire.

"I gather it's on our side?" Bail queried with a wide grin.

The Jedi nodded wearily. "Our rescuers. Anakin and Senator Amidala."

Bail almost paled. "Oh no. That's twice she's come to my rescue. She's never going to let me live this down."

Obi-wan grinned. "I fear we are in the same boat, Senator. Though for me it is my former padawan I will have to face as well."

Bail studied his friend with a great deal of worry. "Are you alright?"

Obi-wan straightened off the Senator. "I will be. It's just been a very long day."

The displacement of air as the ship hovered near them buffeted the two men. The side hatch slid back to reveal a relieved Anakin. The young Jedi leaped down to alight next to them. Obi-wan took a step toward him but staggered only to come up against the rock that was Anakin whose metal hand reached out to steady him.

Obi-wan offered Anakin's lightsaber to him, and they both smiled, silently expressing their gratitude. Anakin waited until Obi-wan caught his breath and straightened. Any sign of weakness now could signal the demise of their upper hand. They were still greatly outnumbered only the Prince did not realize how little effort it would take to regain the upper hand. Bail's gaze was upon them also, the Senator sensing something amiss by the continuing pale continence on the elder Jedi's face.

Only when Anakin sensed that his old master had regained his balance and saw Bail come up beside Obi-wan did he step away and walk toward his enemy. The steady rumble of the ship behind him boosted his confidence as his wife trained the forward cannons on the Prince and his guards. Anakin's voice boomed carrying with it the weight of the Force.

"The Republic revokes all diplomatic privileges and immunity to this government. In order to reclaim your seat in the Senate you will need to plead your case with the Supreme Chancellor and your peers in the Council."

The Prince's face was like rigid wood but his eyes bulged at the Jedi's words. The finality of them ripped away any chance of power and glory he may have had with either the Republic or the Separatists.

"And good luck explaining your losses to Count Dooku," Anakin said. "He is most understanding about such matters." He glanced back at Obi-wan with a devious smirk. "Remember when he severed the arms of General Grievous after he lost _Malevolence_?" Obi-wan frowned at his former apprentice as Anakin's gaze returned menacingly to the Prince. "Did you really think the likes of you could ever hope to take down a Jedi, much less two of us?" He stepped toward the Prince who shuffled back fearfully. "Be grateful I have more urgent business elsewhere," Anakin growled

The young Jedi held up his hand as a signal to Padmé. Then he nodded to Bail and Obi-wan who turned around as the ship landed, the ramp lowering to take on passengers. Once they were safely on board, the ship ascended again and Anakin leaped onto the ramp, a leap of fifty feet, enjoying the stunned expression on the Prince who stood watching as his sole tickets into the hierarchy of the Separatists league disappeared. The heavy clanking sound in the distance heralded the approach of the droid army, no longer to welcome him but to reproach and punish him.

Anakin felt no remorse as the ramp closed behind him and the ship lifted and headed for deep space.

_SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW_

The skies were surprisingly clear as they slipped into hyperspace, indicating the main Separatist fleet had yet to arrive. For once, Anakin relished their luck. He bent down and kissed the head of his wife. "Excellent job threatening the Prince, Senator."

"Thank you. I had lots of practice."

He grinned at her, and then glanced behind him at the door to the midsection. "I want to check on our passengers. I'll be right back."

She nodded understanding fully where his attention was directed.

Obi-wan and Bail were securing themselves in their seats. The ship wasn't big enough for a medcenter or sleeping quarters, but at least the seats reclined.

"Glad to have you back, Senator Organa," Anakin said.

"You had me a little worried. But I guess I shouldn't have been. Truly, I had no idea Prince Illidar had already made his deal with the Separatists."

"Obviously, it was his plan all along to collect politicians as bargaining chips against the Republic, and the Jedi in particular. Gaining favor in Count Dooku's eyes and acquiring a stronger foothold within the Trade Federation's hierarchy is becoming an ongoing tactic with some worlds. Hopefully, we have sent a defining message."

"I admit, for a diplomatic mission it certainly had its pitfalls." Bail glanced over at Obi-wan who had yet to join the discussion.

Anakin laid a hand on his fellow Jedi's shoulder. "You look wrung out again," he said softly as Obi-wan opened one acerbic eye to scowl at him.

"Fine sentiment after all the trouble it was to return your lightsaber."

Anakin grinned, grateful to hear the normal wit of his master. It made him relax a bit more. "Thank you, Master," he offered with an incline of his head.

The elder Jedi grunted and closed his eyes, crossing his arms and settling into his seat as best he could. His brows pinched slightly as he shifted position. Anakin frowned but knew there was little more that could be done until they reached safe space. He made his way over to Bail Organa. "And how are you fairing, Senator? Any bumps or bruises?"

"Better than you lot," he told the Jedi honestly after taking a long look at their disheveled appearance and Obi-wan's pale pallor. "I've seen better specimens crawl out from under a rock."

"Don't mention rocks," muttered Obi-wan still searching for a comfortable position.

"Nothing that a little soap and water won't fix," Anakin lied sweetly, more for Obi-wan's sake than his own. He knew Padmé would inform Bail much of what went on. They were close friends and in the confidence of the Jedi these days, but there was no need to make Obi-wan any more uncomfortable than he already was.

His former Master still looked like _poodo_ but Anakin could sense that much of it was exhaustion, but that didn't stop him from stepping close to his friend and laying a hand on his shoulder once more.

Obi-wan's eyes opened blearily again with a heavy sigh. "I'm fine, Anakin. Truly."

"I'll believe it when we get you to a medcenter. Do we need to find the nearest one?"

Obi-wan shook his head. "No. I have it under control. There's been no more nausea, and the headache is minor in comparison to what it was. Mostly I just want to sleep. I can't remember ever being this worn out. Except for maybe that time I had to watch you and ten younglings. You were more than this old master could handle."

Anakin scowled. "That wasn't my fault."

"Well, it certainly wasn't _my_ idea to give you all a hamper of sweetened nutrient bars. Though I blame Mace more than you. You just should have known better."

Anakin laughed remembering how hyped up they all were with so much sweetened nutrients in their system. "I didn't sleep for a week."

"Neither did I."

The hand squeezed. "Well, sleep now, Master. I'll get us home."

Bail shifted from the other side. "I can help fly the ship. Just let me know when to spell you or Padmé."

Anakin nodded. "I'll take first watch."

"Wake me for the next," Obi-wan told him, closing his eyes. Warm eyelids sleepily flickered as he tried to resist the overwhelming urge to fall asleep. After a moment he opened them again and regarded his friend who still stood there, arms crossed, his expression set. "You're not going to, are you?" he asked his dour companion.

"Nope."

Obi-wan sighed, studying the resolve in the young man's face. Then he closed his eyes once more, relaxing back into the seat. "Take us home, Anakin."

Anakin smiled down at Obi-wan, pleased at the faith the elder Jedi had in him, and relieved that the man was willing to concede the battle and finally heal. "Yes, Master."

The End

_Author's Final Note: Thank you all for being patient with this one. I had full intentions on keeping on schedule, but alas, life isn't always that obliging. I wish there was more time to respond to each of you individually but novel deadlines loom and we are still picking up the pieces of the last emergency. However, I appreciate all the wonderful comments and hope to find the time to write another story when life permits. I have a feeling it will be a Obi-wan and Cody story and how they became to respect one another. But it's still very early in it's crafting. Till then._


End file.
